


Mixt

by Snowflake88



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake88/pseuds/Snowflake88
Summary: Mixt: [alchemical definition] a chemical union of two or more true "elements" or "principle" (compound)Abraham Van Helsing joins the Lupin Gang, and sparks fly between him and a certain alchemist. Contains spoilers for the common route of CR and Fran's route for the most part.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Abraham Van Helsing (Code: Realize)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Acesunt

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended - I'm just playing in the sandbox and make no profit of it.  
> Please note that this is a work of slash fiction. If it is not your cup of tea, kindly do not read it.  
> I am using lines from both the anime and game versions, so as to be as canon-compliant as possible for this story. Credits for much of the dialogue go to the original creators of CR.  
> Please request permission before re-posting or translating this story. Thank you!
> 
> I created a Discord server for this ship; but there are channels available to discuss general Code: Realize stuff too. Come on board at https://discord.gg/ZjdXTtw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van Helsing learns about the existence of Isaac Beckford's monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Acesunt"  
> Alchemical definition: any substance which is slightly acid, or turning sour

Steel London was a hive of activity. Through the towering spires, light coloured plumes of smoke filled the air with a bittersweet smell akin to burnt chocolate. The people of the city went about their daily businesses, some ambling through the thoroughfares in search of their wares, while others hustled through the crowded streets at speed, legs crossing with scissor-like motions. Amid the low roar of the city streets, a commotion arose at a newsstand situated in the town’s centre.

“Read all about it!” a clarion voice shouted. “Isaac Beckford’s monster is now on the loose! Terrorist Victor Frankenstein threatens to target Lower London yet again!” A boy in a news cap and threadbare jacket was bracing one twiggy arm against a stack of newpapers almost taller than himself, brandishing a rolled-up copy in his other hand. “Get your news today, sir!” he clamoured. “Read all about it!”

A blond man in a pinstriped suit with two shotguns across his back surveyed the scene before him. At an opportune moment, he stepped forward and dropped a penny into the tin the boy was using for collection purposes. Snagging a copy of the paper, he stalked off to find a quieter place to read.

The man’s name was Abraham Van Helsing, a taciturn individual that many knew the face of but dared not approach. Hailed as a war hero in the Vampire War two years ago, Van Helsing’s reputation preceded him. He had been a member of Twilight, Britain’s Secret Intelligence Agency, an elite fighter who later retired from service for unknown reasons, but many speculated that he had a falling out with his superiors because he had received a medal for his heroics while they faded into the background. Wherever he went, people tended to give him a wide berth for fear of incurring his wrath. Van Helsing himself never sought to correct anyone’s thinking – he had better things to do with his time.

He found a deserted alley way and scrutinized the screaming headlines of the printed page before him. The Royal Army guards had stormed Isaac Beckford’s mansion, but the monster they had captured had been taken from their hands after an ambush by some thief who called himself Arsene Lupin. Van Helsing had had intel from his comrade Jimmy Aleister, who was still working with Twilight, about their intention to capture the monster, since Finis, its leader, had plans to use the monster for his own purposes. At the thought of Finis, Van Helsing’s lip curled into an involutary snarl. He scanned the rest of the article quickly, which told him nothing more about the location of the monster, but decided that if he wanted to get to Finis eventually, the monster would be a good pawn in his process of negotiation. It would behoove him to track down this so-called gentleman thief.

“Terrorist Victor Frankenstein to target Lower London next”, proclaimed another headline. Van Helsing’s lips thinned. “How the mighty have fallen,” he mused, as he considered what he knew of the man. Two years younger than himself, the Swiss prodigy alchemist had entered Buckingham Palace, where he was to be groomed under the tutelage of Isaac Beckford himself. They had never interacted in person, but he had seen the man bustling about with his messy brown hair and his large round glasses askew. He was tall but often walked with a slight hunch as if he were embarrassed about his height, like an overly large field mouse. He had heard his voice once too, a light, pleasant tenor with an accented lilt to it, probably on account of his Swiss origins, as the alchemist explained the uses of one of his many chemical concoctions to the Head of the Royal Guard, Leonhardt. He honestly could not imagine this man as a terrorist if he tried, but one never knew when it came to geniuses after all. Their brains never worked the same way as the common folk. He read the rest of the article, scoffing at the clear hyperbole of the actions Victor Frankenstein was allegedly threatening to take against Lower London, followed by Buckingham Palace. 

He flipped through the rest of the paper, deeming the rest of the information in it useless. He closed the paper and pondered his next move. Well then, if any thief was to look for information or a means of getting easy cash, there was only one place to go. That was where he would head to next.


	2. Dulcification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van is invited to join the Lupin Gang at the request of Fran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dulcification"  
> Alchemical definition: any process in which a caustic substance is rendered less corrosive

He had been caught off-guard for sure - the last thing he had expected was for Victor Frankenstein to turn up in the alley where he had finally confronted Arsene Lupin and the monster girl everyone had been searching for, and toss a test tube in his direction. All of the Twilight pursuers in close proximity had been downed instantly by the chemicals released. Checking the pulse of the nearest one, Van Helsing determined that he had only been knocked out cold - the gas was strong, but not deadly. It had little effect on him, and the merry band had escaped only due to his surprise. Cursing under his breath, he took off in the direction of his horse. 

The main thoroughfare to cut through the town was by the river, and in all likelihood, they would seek to escape that way. He mounted his steed, and steered it towards the docks. Sure enough, a car came careening around the corner, carrying Victor Frankenstein, Arsene Lupin and the monster girl. The driver, a man with long red hair tied into a loose braid, stared at him in horror as he barred the way forward. Taking aim, Van Helsing fired a shell filled with rock salt directly at the windscreen of the convertible. 

The car’s tyres screeched violently as the driver jammed on the brakes the moment the windshield broke. The car spun right around him, narrowly missing the horse, hit some crates near a wall of a nearby godown, then flipped over. All the occupants spilled onto the ground, and Van Helsing immediately held Arsene Lupin, who was holding on to the monster girl, at gunpoint. From the corner of his eye, he could see Victor Frankenstein and the red-haired driver rising shakily to their feet. Good, no one had been fatally injured in the crash, the monster in particular. He needed her alive after all.

He now had the upper hand, and he asked the girl the questions he had about the Horologium she apparently had on her. He was nonplussed when she revealed the jewels that were embedded in her chest, and then told him that she was Isaac Beckford’s daughter. She would make good bait for sure, he said aloud. 

“Van Helsing, it sounds like you want to use her to make some kind of deal with Twilight. What are you really after?” asked Victor Frankenstein, with an unusually steely edge to his voice. He still had that lilt which Van Helsing remembered.

“I have only one target. The leader of Twilight, Finis,” he answered. “I’ll have him dragged before me and make him pay for the unforgivable atrocities he’s committed. And this woman is a necessary pawn in my plan.”

“In that case, there’s a better way. Work with us,” came the unexpected response, which surprised even Frankenstein’s comrades. “If you consider both our objectives, working together should benefit you as much as it would us.”

Surprisingly, Arsene Lupin enthusiastically supported this proposition. The red-haired man, on the other hand, seemed aghast at the notion.

“Even if we escape today, it won’t change anything. But if you’re on our side, we’ll have a powerful force to go up against Twilight. Isn’t it a win-win?” said Frankenstein. His jade green eyes bored directly into Van Helsing’s icy blue ones. “What do you say?”

He had a point. This gang was working against Twilight, and technically were on the same side as he was. But could he trust Frankenstein? Or this group he was now associated with?

“I refuse,” he retorted. “Talking any longer is a waste of time. Come, woman.” 

Obviously cowed, the girl obediently stood up, but her hand was grabbed by Lupin.

“I can’t trust some rude jerk who’d decline our gracious invitation to escort a lady anywhere,” said the thief. 

He’d had enough of this nonsense. “Have it your way,” he said, blasting the gun at Lupin’s chest at point blank. It wouldn’t kill, but it could possibly break a few ribs. However, he was greeted by a sharp stinging sensation on his hand, which forced him to drop the weapon.

“You rigged my gun?” he snarled. “When?”

The aggravating thief smiled and snapped his fingers. “’Lupin’s magic’, I call it. I stuffed the roulette ball I got from the casino into the muzzle of your gun, while my very perceptive assistant over there was talking up a storm. Anyway, I knew you’re not the killing type.”

Van Helsing glared over at Victor Frankenstein, who now sported an unreadable smile across his face. 

“I was serious about the offer earlier, though,” Frankenstein demurred. “Our goal is to stop Twilight’s plot, but unfortunately, we lack the force to stand against them.”

“You’re very honest,” Van Helsing acknowledged. At least he knew what they wanted from him. “But how would I benefit from becoming your sword?”

“If you join us, we’ll be able to pull off some daring operations. And the more our enemy comes to despise us, the thicker our red thread of fate grows,” said Fran as he walked over to stand with Lupin. “I guarantee it. Finis will, without a doubt, show himself to us. I’ll ask again. Work with us.” 

Van Helsing looked into his eyes. The green, limpid gaze was clear, and he knew the man had been confident in his deductions. It was a feasible proposal after all. He had got nowhere trying to pull Finis out of the shadows by himself. And they had the monster girl on their side too. It would make sense to accede to their request. His eyes raked over the unlikely group.

“Fine,” Van Helsing acquiesced. “I’ll take you up on that, Victor Frankenstein.”

Frankenstein looked stunned when he uttered his name aloud. “Huh? Y-you know my…”he stuttered, all traces of his earlier confidence gone.

“Of course I do. How could I not know the former Head Royal Alchemist? Your voice alone is a giveaway with that accented lilt, and there’s that unique strategy of using chemicals in battle. You’re unmistakeable,” Van Helsing smirked. You’ve also got a backbone I didn’t think you had, he thought internally.

Frankenstein’s face flushed and he laughed apprehensively. He turned his eyes away from Van Helsing’s, lowering his lashes and resuming that signature slouch he always had. Later, as they piled into the convertible to make their way back to the mansion they were residing in, Cardia sat in the middle, wondering at the nervous tension that seemed to charge the air between them.


	3. Intermedium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fran and Van are assigned to work together for the abduction mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Intermedium"  
> Alchemical definition – any reagent or reactant believed to be necessary for a reaction but which does not always appear on the product

Van Helsing quickly adjusted to life at Saint Germain’s manor. The mysterious owner in question had smiled inscrutably when they were introduced, and Van Helsing somehow had the feeling that he had been read thoroughly in that single look he received. He was then given a room that was luxuriously furnished compared to anything else he had resided in before, and told that he could make his compensation by training Cardia in forms of physical combat. The girl was a quick study, and he somewhat enjoyed teaching her. Despite his initial hostility, he also grew to enjoy the company of the motley crew, even though the red-haired engineer Impey Barbicane often got on his nerves. Everyone was determined to protect Cardia, and he found himself taking their side as well.  Life took on a sense of routine between the lessons and investigations he carried out.

Returning from one such investigation, he was bemused to find both Frankenstein and Cardia passed out on the grass with an open test tube between them still clutched in Cardia’s hand. Its contents had spilled out onto the grass, so there was no telling what it had contained, except for a rather dubious “Danger! Do not open!” label still tagged to it. He scoffed at the sheer idiocy of it. With a tag like that, it only increased the likelihood of someone as curious as Cardia opening it. He looked around for any other signs, but apart from some broken glass and scorch marks on a nearby tree, he found no other evidence of what might have transpired. 

He checked Frankenstein’s pulse, which was strong and steady, and Cardia appeared to be breathing normally. The girl had fallen directly on top of the alchemist in what could only be termed a compromising position, but he knew that whatever happened had been a mere accident. Frankenstein was too proper, and Cardia too innocent, for anything scandalous to have happened between them. He considered their positions, ignoring the fleeting thought that the alchemist’s face looked much younger and softer when it was slack with sleep. After some thought, he pulled Cardia’s limp body off Frankenstein, knowing that the latter would likely be extremely embarrassed to wake up only to find the girl right on top of him. He deposited her a slight distance away, then headed back to the mansion.   
  


* * *

The effects of the sleeping potion began to wear off, and Fran slowly became aware of the world around him once more. Holding his spinning head, he sat up. Then he remembered. Cardia! He then realized that she was lying on the grass a few feet away from him. He shook her shoulder tentatively, and when she revived, she sat up as well, blinking away the sleepiness from her eyes.

“Are you alright?” he asked in concern. He knew about the effects of the drug on a human, but he could not be sure about a homunculus. He sighed in relief when she nodded firmly.

“I’m sorry I opened the tube. I couldn’t resist,” Cardia said.

“Well, the lesson here is that chemicals are dangerous!” Fran chuckled. “At least you appear to be in better shape than I am.” Then he checked his wristwatch and paled. They had been out much longer than expected. “We have to head back to the mansion, or the others will come looking for us. Can you stand?”

He smiled when Cardia got to her feet without any problems. He himself was as unsteady as a newborn foal, so shaky were his own legs. He wobbled as he stood up. Unsteadiness now, hallucinating dreams for quite a while later, he thought grimly. He hoped that Cardia would not be affected – could a homunculus dream? Dusting himself off, he packed up his chemical kit.

“Cardia,” he said hesitantly, “there may be a few side effects as well, so if you have any strange dreams this evening, do tell me about them in the morning.”

“I will. Let me help you back to the manor,” she said, apologetically tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow. He had to lean rather heavily on her as they made the long walk back.

* * *

That evening, Lupin unveiled his audacious plan to kidnap Finis from a train in a fortnight’s time. Both Fran and Impey were horrified by the audacity of the prospect, but Van Helsing’s demeanour became chilly when he said that he would go ahead no matter what. Worried that the group was going to put themselves at unnecessary risk, Fran finally conceded that the more options there were, the better. “I’ll do whatever I can to help,” he offered.

“The question isn’t whether you’ll help, but whether or not you’ll be in our way,” Van Helsing rejoined. Fran wilted visibly after he said that, but the rest were quick to offer their ideas. Lupin then gave his own detailed plan about what needed to be done. Fran couldn’t help but feel rather dispirited when he learned that he would be paired with Van Helsing, since they would have the most ammunition between them. He didn’t want to be a burden after all.

After dinner, he cautiously approached Van Helsing.

“V-Van Helsing!” he stuttered. “Could we talk for a moment?”

The latter eyed him with what seemed like disdain. Fran wasn’t sure if he could do this.

“I know I’m not strong like the others, but I’ll do my best not to slow you down. So, I want to ask you if you could teach me a few moves like you taught Cardia… I know it’s only for a few days-”

“Fine.”

“But I’ve got my test tubes and I’ll learn as much as I can – eh?!”

“I said, fine,” Van Helsing rolled his eyes at Fran’s disbelieving look. “We’ll start first thing tomorrow morning. You should get as much sleep as you need now, Doctor Frankenstein.”

“I – uh – thank you, Van H-Helsing.”

“Just Van is fine. It’s more efficient,” came the unexpected response.

“Then please call me Fran. All my friends do,” said Fran, “and it’s nice that it rhymes with Van too-” he slapped a hand over his mouth in horror as he felt his ears becoming hot. 

Van Helsing’s stern mouth quirked a little. “See you in the morning, Fran.”

“R-Right… good night, Van,” Fran mumbled, then scurried out of sight.

Needless to say, he didn’t sleep well at all that night. Drugs aside, his mind ruthlessly replayed the scene just before he and Van parted. Could he have said anything more embarrassing? After much tossing and turning, he eventually decided to get up to take a short walk in the manor’s gardens. He slipped out of his room quietly, trying not to wake the others as he made his way down.

He was surprised to find that he was not the only one awake at this hour. Sisi was out and about, tail wagging as he weaved his pudgy body around the legs of the blond man sitting on a stone bench under the moonlight. Van Helsing reached down absently to rub the dog’s belly as the dog panted contentedly. Fran observed the scene from a distance, smiling to himself. Van Helsing did have a kinder and gentler side to him after all. The quiet peace of the scene before him soothed his frayed nerves, and after watching for a while more, he turned back to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fran: Kill me now, I'm so embarrassed.  
> Van: Our nicknames rhyme and it's actually quite sweet.  
> San: *munches on popcorn*


	4. Attrition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van coaches Fran in body combat, which leads to an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Attrition"  
> Alchemical definition: mutual friction / the action of rubbing one body against another

Fran was beginning to feel the fatigue in his right leg which was supporting most of his weight as  
he stood in a fencer’s pose. Van had started off the training with what he had deemed the easiest part –  
improving Fran’s aim with his test tubes. At the moment, he held three sticks in one hand, and was  
about to toss the one he held in his other at one of several targets that Van had assembled around the  
area.

  
“Shift your weight to your front foot, Fran,” Van instructed, noticing that the alchemist’s back  
leg was beginning to tremble from the effort. “This position allows you to shift your weight around while  
maintaining maximum stability. The shift will also provide extra thrust when you release the stick.” Fran  
did as he was told, but the stick he threw went too far. Van frowned. “We’ll keep working on that aim,”  
he said. “Keep going.”

  
Fran tried again with the remaining sticks he held. Each one got a little closer to the target with  
each attempt, and soon he was consistently hitting the targets. Van nodded in approval. “I think you’re  
quite set with that.”

  
“You’re a good teacher, Van,” Fran gasped, trying to catch his breath after the furious pace Van  
had set.

  
Van barely spared him a look. “Now, let’s work on some body combat. You need to learn some  
moves in the event that you run out of the tubes.” He paused, then surveyed Fran from head to toe. He  
noted with some annoyance that the alchemist was actually slightly taller than him, though far lankier in  
build. “Your height and reach can be quite an advantage if you know how to use them, so let’s see how  
you do with punches and kicks. Now, show me how you’d throw a punch.”

  
Fran felt like he was ready to collapse by this point. Van was a good instructor, but he was a  
demon when it came to the pace he demanded. He flung his arm out, trying to imagine that he was  
hitting an opponent. Van immediately caught his wrist.

  
“Hold up, that’s not a fist, Fran,” Van snapped. “See how loose your fingers are? And don’t tuck  
your thumb in – you’ll break it when you make contact.” He manipulated the long fingers of the hand he  
was holding, curling them into the desired positions. “Tighten up and move your thumb down, that’s it.  
And don’t fling your arm out randomly – make a twist from your hips when you throw a punch, and  
punch like you mean it. Here, I’ll hold your hips to check where you’re throwing your weight from.”

  
Fran tried again, twisting at the waist this time. He tried not to think about the way Van was  
holding him at the hips as his face reddened from both effort and embarrassment. Unthinkingly, he  
swung his elbow back and immediately recoiled when the pressure on his hips was released and he  
heard Van let out a surprised grunt of pain. He whirled around to see Van holding his side.

  
“You’ve got one hell of a bony elbow,” Van said wryly. “It’s a good weapon if you use it well. We  
can work with that.”

  
“I’m so sorry, Van!” he cried. “Please let me see if there’s any damage! I really didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine,” Van waved him off dismissively. “Let’s see you kick now.”

  
Quelled, Fran backed off to a safe distance and swung a leg forward as high as he could go. His  
supporting leg wobbled and Van put his face into his hands.

  
“Well, you’re flexible, I’ll give you that. There’s no force behind your kick though and it’s no use  
if you kick like a ballerina.”

  
Fran cast his eyes to the ground. He really was physically useless, wasn’t he?

  
“Well, all is not lost,” Van said. “We can work on the kicking another day. We can work with  
your punches, and that elbow of yours will be really useful if you do a proper body blow. Here, run at  
me.”

  
“Eh?” Fran’s eyes grew large behind his glasses.

  
Van sighed. “Run at me – you’ll need the momentum. Pretend that your shoulder or your elbow  
is a battering ram. Don’t worry, you wouldn’t hurt me even if you try. I’ll catch you, but you’ll score  
points if you manage to knock me down.”

  
Not feeling all that assured, Fran backed up some more, then charged at Van, twisting at the last  
moment to send the impact through his shoulders. Van caught him, backpedaling two steps, but he  
checked his momentum, as he had promised. Fran looked up, and his ears flamed when he saw how  
close the distance between their faces had become.

  
“Not bad at all,” Van said, after a while. He released his grip on Fran. “Now do that a few times  
more. Put more force into your charge, and you can try using your elbow as well.”

  
Fran charged a few more times, and Van caught him each time. Panting heavily, Fran backed up  
for one last charge. This time, as he barreled forward, he stuck his elbow out in front of him. When they  
impacted, he heard Van grunt, and the next thing he knew, Van was on the ground, and he barely  
managed to stop his own fall by thrusting his arms out in front of him. Then he flushed all over again  
when he realized that he was bending right over Van’s lower half and that his face was directly in line  
with Van’s crotch. Muttering profuse apologies, he scrambled to his feet as Van slowly got up as well.

  
Van cleared his throat. “Well, I think that’s enough for today. We will continue tomorrow  
morning.”

  
Fran looked everywhere but directly at Van. “Lab! I need to go make more flashbombs in my  
lab...”

  
In awkward silence, they trooped back to Saint Germain’s manor, each lost in their own  
thoughts.

* * *

Back in his own room, Van was feeling troubled. The alchemist’s face had been so close each time he  
caught him that he could almost memorise its outline. And then he had been knocked off his feet with  
the alchemist’s face literally buried in his… He had spared a hasty look downwards at that point, and  
luckily, it hadn’t seemed apparent from his perspective. “No relationships,” he  
said to himself. “And the man’s not a born fighter. Just do what you need so nobody gets hurt.”

* * *

Once ensconced in the safety of his lab, Fran covered his face with his hands. He hadn’t intended to  
stare at Van Helsing’s crotch when they fell over, but he could tell the latter had been sporting a bit of  
an erection then. “It’s a natural physical reaction given the circumstances, and besides, you can’t be  
attracted to men, Victor Frankenstein,” he told himself. “It’s not accepted out there.” He rubbed his face  
to relieve the heat he felt.

  
“And there’s no way he’d be attracted to someone like me.” After all, Fran was a pacifist by  
nature, and Van Helsing was on a warpath with Finis. No good would come out of this attraction, he was  
sure. Besides, he had flashbombs to make. Surveying his materials, he mused that perhaps he could  
make at least another fifty. It would help to take his mind off things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-mission Fran: *flustered* I need to make flashbombs!  
> Post-mission Fran: I spent more than everyone else... I made too many flashbombs for the mission.
> 
> Now we know why they went broke.


	5. Crucible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van and Fran work well together during the train mission. That said, things don’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alchemical definition: a melting pot for metals involved in a purification process

The two weeks went by faster than anyone expected, as everyone made their preparations for the kidnapping mission. Now, the train was moving off, and Fran was seated directly across from Van, wearing a disguise that Lupin had supplied him with. The alchemist’s eyes shifted nervously beneath the hat, and his left leg was jittering like a jackhammer. Van reached forward to stop the errant knee from banging into his.

  
“Calm down or you’ll attract attention,” he hissed. Fran apologetically stilled his restless motions. Van wondered what he could do to take the latter’s mind off the mission. He cleared his throat. “So… how’s Cardia’s progress on your end?”

  
Fran seemed grateful for the change of topic. “She’s learnt the basics of first aid well, and knows how to mix certain elements together. Some of these vials here are her work,” he smiled as he indicated a collection of glass tubes inside his coat, his pride in his student evident.

  
Van was glad that he no longer seemed nervous. “She’s done quite well for physical combat as well,” Van countered. “As you well know, her body isn’t quite the same as the average human’s. Her stamina and jumping ability far exceed what you would expect from a small frame like hers. And she hits hard.”

  
“Harder than me?” Fran asked. He too had come a long way since he first started his lessons with Van, or so he thought.

  
“Definitely,” Van replied. “You were harder to teach.”

  
“Oh…” said Fran, visibly deflating. He stared out the window at the passing scenery.

  
Van regretted his words the moment he said them when he saw the alchemist’s crestfallen face. He knew that Fran had done his best to learn what he could – it was just that he had little to work with in the first place. He tried to backpedal.

  
“Tch… just do what I taught you and you’ll be fine. Not that you’ll ever reach my level…” he felt his own face growing warm, “but you weren’t a bad student,” he finished, then looked out the window.  
To his relief, Fran brightened up.

“I remember everything you taught, Van,” he said. “I’ll put it to good use today, I promise.”

  
“Hmm,” came the non-committal response.

  
At least Fran’s wayward leg had ceased its erratic movements. Van could live with that.

  
* * * 

  
“It’s time,” Van’s said. “Be on your guard. It’s a life or death situation now.”

  
“I know,” Fran replied. He quickly checked his coat to ensure that all his glass vials were in place. He carefully put aside the various devices Impey had given him. “We have no choice but to make this happen. We’ll make sure it does.”

  
Together, they crept back on board the last car once the conductor’s inspection was over. Tucking in his long limbs as he concealed himself under a seat, Fran held his breath as he heard the noises of numerous Twilight agents boarding the other carriages, and prayed that none would enter the carriage that he and Van had snuck into.

Fortunately for him, none did so. He felt himself breathe more easily once the train sounded its horn, and began to pull out of the station.

  
Van uncurled himself from behind a seat and began to unpack his weapons. “Now… this train has turned into a prison on wheels.”

  
Fran had begun setting up the flash bombs he had made in various parts of the carriage. He gripped the detonator that would set off all the charges at once tightly. “We’re stuck here as well, you know, Van.”

  
The other smiled grimly. “We have no reason to flee. This time, we are the hunters.”

  
Fran mentally prayed that they would get through this without being overrun while he finished setting up the last of the flash bombs. They had little destructive power, but would release a lot of light, smoke and noise. They were to be set off once the windmill Lupin had pointed out was out of sight, according to their plan.

  
The plan was a fairly complex one. He and Van were to cause a diversion and fight the guards who appeared, then head to the target’s car and attempt to capture him if possible. Otherwise, they were to wait until reinforcement came from Lupin and Cardia, who were to land on the target’s car using Impey’s Ornithorpter. Lupin was to cut off the train car holding Finis from the engine using a device similar to the one that Fran was holding, or in the worst case scenario, Cardia was to help by melting through the connector using her poison. Lupin would then shoot fireworks to signal Van and Fran to board the Ornithorpter. They were to rendezvous with Saint Germain, whose job was to monitor the switching of the tracks at key points, and to drive their automobile to the end of the track where their target’s car was to be diverted to. If anything went wrong, they were to all head to the agreed rendezvous point using Impey’s Ornithorpter. Fran sincerely hoped that nothing would go wrong with the plan, the steps of which he had mentally rehearsed over and over again.

  
The windmill was in sight, and after a few tense seconds, the moment they had be waiting for arrived. 

  
“Fran, now!” Van ordered.

  
Without further ado, Fran pressed the button to detonate the flash bombs. He and Van stood in the middle of the car with their weapons at the ready – Fran with three glass tubes in each hand, and Van with his shotguns. “I hope that will draw out at least a few of the Twilight guards,” he said, as footsteps approached the car. 

  
Van snorted. “If only it were that easy. Twilight is not made up of incompetents. If any of the guards are particularly skilled agents…” he trailed off when he realized that he likely sounded less than reassuring to his already anxious partner.

“Some of them will obviously have more superior abilities than others—” He began shooting to take down some guards near the entrance— “but they are no match for us. One thing Twilight doesn’t teach its agents is that there’s always someone better than you.” He continued to shoot one soldier after another.

  
Fran’s eyes widened when the windows on one side of the car shattered and the guards swung in from the roof, trying to flank them. “Van, watch out!” he yelled. He was about to hurl one of his own tubes, but Van twisted around him to fire at the soldiers, knocking them back out the way they had come in.

  
“Pitiful. They call this a surprise attack? Tch. Twilight’s really lowered their standards. This kind of lukewarm assault would not have passed as an attack when I was part of the organization.”

  
Fran was beginning to feel redundant. “Maybe… you just might be able to handle this single-handedly…”

  
Van’s answer was cutting. “I would, if I didn’t have any baggage. The real action is about to start. I still need you to cover my back. Stop wasting time whining and start pulling your own weight here. If you’re too slow, you’ll die.”

  
The windows on the other side of the car shattered, and more troops piled in. Fran quickly threw one of the tubes he had, creating a dull explosion that downed many of the new entrants. “I-I’m not backing down! I can do this! Leave it to me!” He spun around to toss another tube at another group that was coming in through the connecting door. “I don’t intend to kill anyone… but for everyone’s sake, I have to stand my ground!”

  
Van smirked. “That’s the spirit. Don’t worry about me. Use everything you’ve got to take them all out.”

  
Back to back, they fought on as the battle intensified. Van shot the soldiers entering from the front of the car, while those in cover fell victim to Fran’s glass tubes. For a while, they seemed unbeatable, but the stream of soldiers was endless. Finally, the moment Fran dreaded came. He ran out of his main choice of weaponry.

  
At that moment, a soldier swung in through the window and landed right next to him. He quickly twisted to one side, kicking out the way Van had taught him, and threw a different tube that he had been hiding. The soldier collapsed, along with others near him. A somewhat strange smell emanated from the broken tube.

  
“What was that?” Van asked. The chemical was making his eyes water. 

  
“Anaesthetic. Don’t breathe too much in, Van. And don’t worry about me!” 

  
Van decided that they had done enough, and besides, Fran was out of his preferred ammunition. “Time to run,” he said. Fran nodded. The objective had been to lure the soldiers there, then disconnect the rear train cars to cut them off from the Twilight leader. There were enough soldiers in this car. All that was left to do was to dash through the crowd of enemies and cut this car off. The Twilight soldiers standing in their way were shot down, over and over, by a storm of rock salt shells from Van’s gun. They ran through several train cars, then turned back to look at the ones behind them. Van held his hand up.  
“Break the connector. I’ll handle any enemies that approach.” He squared his stance as he stood directly in front of Fran, ready to defend them from any oncoming agents. 

  
Fran knelt down to attach the device Impey had given him to the connector and disengaged the safety. Van’s guns went off while he took out a wrench and screwdriver to quickly secure the device, which was supposed to set off a directed blast that would precisely destroy the connector.

“It’s in place now!” he called out.

  
Van quickly hopped over to join him on the other side. “Set it off now!”

  
Fran pressed the detonator, and the connector broke with a muffled explosion. The final cars fell gradually behind, with many of the guards still on it. However, their relief was short-lived. Several troops appeared, and Van immediately began firing again. 

  
Fran couldn’t shake the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. “This is strange, Van. There are still so many soldiers left, and we haven’t seen Lupin’s signal. What’s going on with his group?”

  
Van looked frustrated as well. He was well past half his ammunition supply. If this kept up, they couldn’t last much longer. “All I know is that it can’t be going well. What the hell are those clowns doing…?”

  
A soldier tried to climb in through a window but Fran was faster. His tube containing the anaesthetic drug exploded against the soldier, who went down without a sound. “I don’t have many left, but I can still fight! Don’t worry about me, Van. We’ll get through this somehow.” He could only hold out hope that their cue to leave would arrive soon.


	6. Ebullition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fran puts his trust in Van to get him to safety. Finis turns up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alchemical definition: - the agitating, bubbling action of a liquid that is undergoing rapid, active boiling

“Get to the roof,” said Van. “We’ll have better visual there, but stay low. The winds are strong.”

  
Fran hoisted himself up, grateful for the training he had received from Van which had taught him the most efficient way to scale an obstacle taller than himself. Even so, his strength was flagging as the wind whipped his hair about and tore at his clothes, and he wished for nothing more than for all the fighting to stop and for them all to be safely back at Saint Germain’s mansion. It seemed like a far-off wish, especially when he was met with the sight of more Twilight agents already on the train’s roof. He had no choice but to cause serious injury now. He flung tubes wherever he could, the fast-acting anaesthetic causing his victims to tumble off the moving train. Van, on the other hand, had no qualms about blasting them off as they came at them. Finally, the roof was clear of enemies, though neither of them were under the illusion that there were no more troops left within the train.

  
In the distance, they could see a small form clambering over the train’s roof, then disappearing downwards near the engine, while the Ornithorpter they had been waiting for swayed dangerously a few cars overhead, buffeted by the strong winds. The lonely rope ladder suspended from it whipped about every which way. Lupin and Cardia had apparently arrived, but something must have interrupted them since they should have done their part much earlier than this.

  
The blast of a car’s horn to the side of the train alerted them to another arrival behind them. Saint Germain was in the automobile, following the train closely. This was again, a different development from their original plan. Saint Germain was supposed to only meet them at their final destination. Keeping all these in mind, Van looked sharply over at Fran for a quick assessment. “Ammo report,” he barked.

  
“What?” came the confused response. Right, Fran wasn’t military. 

  
“How many tubes have you left?” Van amended. If Fran was out of ammunition, he was better off safe with either Saint Germain or Impey. Considering the distance to the Ornithorpter, getting Fran into the automobile was the better option.

  
Fran did a quick check. “Two anaesthetics, and five flash bombs,” he reported ruefully.

  
“Change of plan. I’ll take them. You’re done for now,” Van said gruffly. “Can you jump into the car from here?”

  
Fran handed over the vials, then looked over the edge of the train and gulped. The tracks were lined with large rocks, and while Saint Germain was driving as close to the track as possible, it was still a good ten feet away at least. He knew he couldn’t jump the distance. If he fell, death or serious injury was almost certain. 

  
There was only one thing he could think of.  
“Toss me,” he mumbled, as his face flooded red with embarrassment.

  
“Huh?” Van wasn’t sure if he had heard right.

  
“I cannot jump that distance, but I trust you, Van. You are strong enough to toss me.” He met Van’s eyes squarely.

  
“You – I…” Van looked over to gauge the distance for himself. Even he would find it a stretch.

“Damn it. Fine!” Van shifted his guns to his back, then scooped Fran into his arms. The alchemist wasn’t heavy, but his lanky body wasn’t the easiest to manoeuvre. He swallowed hard. He had the strength, but could he trust his own aim?

Fran’s life was literally in his hands now. He gripped him tightly as Fran huddled against him, then looked over at Saint Germain. He received a nod of comprehension, as the latter maintained a steady speed while keeping pace with the train. 

  
“Ready?”

  
The alchemist nodded. His wide eyes never left Van’s face. 

  
Mustering his strength, Van pitched Fran away from him, then held his breath as he watched. For a moment, the alchemist hung suspended in midair, then he was falling. Saint Germain adjusted his vehicle’s speed to match his trajectory as best as he could. Then, Fran landed squarely in the backseat of the automobile, though one of his legs collided rather painfully with the doorframe. 

  
Rubbing his abused leg, Fran sat up, waving to Van to show him that he was alright. The remainder of the breath Van had been holding rushed out of him, and he sank to his knees on the train’s roof in sheer relief. However, he barely caught his breath when the car’s horn sounded and he saw Fran signalling frantically to him again, pointing in the direction of the Ornithorpter, which was now just a little ahead of them. Looking up, he saw Lupin hanging off the end of the rope ladder, his cloak billowing in the wind.

  
His mind worked furiously. If Lupin was out there, then Cardia… 

  
“Van! Cardia’s on her own!” Fran screamed above the roar of the wind.

  
Van cursed under his breath as he took over off the train’s roof. What would this group do without him around? He just hoped that he was in time to prevent Cardia from being captured by Twilight.

  
* * *

  
“No more interruptions,” Finis was saying. “Now we just—”

  
The window to his right shattered, and Van Helsing sailed through to land directly between him and Cardia, who was being held at gunpoint by Aleister. Not missing a beat, Van Helsing peppered the surrounding Twilight soldiers with a fusillade of gunshots.

  
Finis glared over at his main assistant. “It seems I spoke too soon. We have an unwanted visitor, Aleister. You didn’t quite finish your job.”

  
Aleister’s voice betrayed no shame on his part. “Don’t be too hard on me. Most plans go awry when you’re up against the Human Weapon.”

  
Cardia was definitely relieved that help had arrived at last. “Th-Thank you, Van…” she trailed off when Van pointed his gun at Finis. He was completely calm, and seemed to have set his mind firmly on a course of action. 

  
To his credit, Finis didn’t bat an eyelid. “Now who do we have here? The infamous Abraham Van Helsing himself. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? When did we last speak?”

  
“Shut up,” Van Helsing grit out.

  
Finis snickered. “You’ve always been nothing but empty threats. Why don’t you just pull that trigger instead of wasting our time? Aim well. The head, or the heart… strike out at any part you like.”

  
“I said shut up! Shut up!” Van Helsing roared. He fired at the metal seat beside Finis. It twisted out of shape in an instant. “Try to joke around with me again… and I will kill you without hesitation.”

  
“Kill me?” Finis laughed maniacally. “You can’t kill me. It’s impossible. Anyway, it would go against your group’s plan, wouldn’t it? That’s right. I was the one who leaked the information that I’d be on this train! That means… you’re the ones who were lured into my birdcage! Thanks to you, I’ve finally met my dear sister.”

  
That made Van Helsing pause. “Sister?” He looked over to Cardia, who was looking between Finis and him, her expression equally disbelieving.

  
“That’s right. We are siblings who share the same father, Isaac Beckford. We are the only two children he had to carry on his wishes,” Finis said. He directed his gaze to Cardia. “You look so confused, you poor thing. Wouldn’t you like to know? Why you have no memories from before you awakened, or what that poison residing in your body is, or why that thing is embedded in your chest. I’ll explain it all to you in detail later. Everything about Father, too. So, come, Sister. Come with me.” He extended his hand for her to take.

  
Van Helsing knocked the offending limb away with his gun barrel. “You think I’ll let you do that?”

  
Finis barely looked over at him. “The Van I knew long ago would have shot me by now. The fact that I stand here unharmed must mean you’ve changed as well.”

  
“Van Helsing…” Cardia pleaded, but before she could say anything more, Aleister spoke up from behind her.

  
“Van Helsing, put the gun down, won’t you? For old times’ sake.”

  
“I can’t do that, Aleister. Finis. I’m going to kill you, here and now. If I can kill you with my own hands, that becomes my top priority.”

  
However, before anyone else could move, a high-pitched whistle, followed by a series of fireworks went off outside the train carriage. Thanks to all her training, Cardia realised what it meant.

  
“Van Helsing, duck!” she yelled, tucking herself into a ball as well. The next moment, the side of the train car was blasted open, and when the dust and smoke cleared, she saw Lupin outside, hanging from the rope ladder of the Ornithorpter.

  
“Cardia! Van Helsing! Jump over here!”

  
For once, Finis lost his composure. “Aleister! Don’t let her get away!” 

  
His assistant made a lunge for Cardia, but was blasted back by Van Helsing’s shotgun. “Go!” Van Helsing commanded.

  
Impey was flying the Ornithorpter as close to the train as he dared, but it was hard to control it against the buffeting winds. Lupin reached out to Cardia. “I’ll catch you! Trust me!” he yelled.

  
Cardia took a running jump, then leapt out. Finis reached out desperately to grab her, but his hand barely brushed against Cardia’s back when a shot rang out. Van Helsing’s gun smoked as he glowered at Finis, who was now clutching his bloodied hand to himself. Aleister moved in front of Finis to shield him.

  
“Next time, I will finish you off,” Van promised, before he turned and made a leap himself. He caught the rope ladder just beneath Lupin, who was now clutching Cardia firmly to himself, and glared at Finis’s outraged face as the Ornithorpter veered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I totally turned Fran and Van into Gimli and Aragorn...
> 
> San: Hello boys, over here!  
> Fran: (whispers) Toss me  
> Van: 👀  
> Fran: I cannot jump the distance - you’ll have to toss me!  
> Van: *prepares to toss Fran*  
> Fran: Don’t tell Cardia?  
> Van: Not a word! (Tosses Fran) YEET!  
> San: *catches Fran and evilly plots to reveal everything that night at dinner*


	7. Fulmination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van loses his temper during dinner that night. Fran decides to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alchemical definition: any rapid chemical reaction accompanied by noise and often heat and light e.g. explosion

Dinner that night was a sullen affair. To his credit, Impey tried his best to lift everyone’s spirits by putting his all into the dinner he had prepared. Fran was discomfited by the uneasy pressure the dining room was under, and frantically thought about what he could possibly say to relieve it, but after a light comment for Impey’s sake that the food seemed delicious, the uneasy tension resumed. Saint Germain smiled serenely and said grace, then silence ensued. In the end, it was Lupin who broke it when they were halfway through the meal.

  
“I am sorry,” he said. “I did not realise it had been a trap all along… Not only did we not manage to retrieve Finis, but we almost lost Cardia.”

  
At the mention of Finis’s name, Van Helsing’s grip on his fork tightened to the point that his knuckles turned white. 

  
“You were weak,” Van spat out. “Cardia should never have been left alone.” I would have shot Finis immediately if she hadn’t been there, he thought internally.

  
“It was Herlock Sholmes! The plan would never have been foiled if it hadn’t been for him –” Lupin tried to defend himself.

  
“Guys, please –” Fran pleaded.

  
“I’m done with dinner,” Van Helsing stood up, slamming his fork onto the table and knocking his chair to the floor with the abrupt motion. He could not promise that he would not hurt anyone at the table if he remained there any longer. 

  
“That’s right, Van Helsing,” came Lupin’s snide comment. “Go be a lone wolf all over again. Let’s see if you’ll be able to lure Finis out without me.”

  
Van Helsing had his guns out and levelled at Lupin before anyone could blink. “I’m saving the real bullets for only one person, but these rock salt shells can still break ribs. I’m sick of your excuses and tricks.”

  
“Van Helsing, may I suggest that you take a walk in the gardens for now?” Saint Germain spoke up. “As master of this mansion, I would appreciate no bloodshed over my dinner table. Besides, those shells you mentioned may damage some of my beloved antiques, and you couldn’t pay for any of them within your lifetime.”

  
Van Helsing slid his eyes over the group, then lowered his guns and stalked off. He had half a mind to leave the mansion altogether, but as much as he hated to admit it, Lupin had been right about one thing. He hadn’t been able to locate Finis on his own. The person he truly was angry with was himself, for not being strong enough to shoot Finis there and then. Lupin had merely been a convenient target when he taunted him like that.

  
He went out into the gardens and settled onto the stone bench he had chosen the night he arrived at the mansion. He was a creature of habit, and the last time he had been there, the bright beams of the full moon had soothed him along with Sisi’s warm presence. This time, the dog was not around, and the moon had waned to a tiny sliver of a crescent, but the stars were out and brighter than before. He tilted his head back to stare at them. He heaved a sigh. Emotionally, he was wrung out and running on empty.

  
A soft cough nearby alerted him to the presence of another, and he glanced over to see Fran’s tall and lean figure standing nervously just to the side of the bench.

  
“May I j-join you?” the alchemist asked. At his acquiescing nod, Fran shuffled over to sit at a slight distance away from him, then leaned back and turned his gaze skywards. He remained quiet.

  
“Have you nothing to say?” Van asked after the silence between them had gone on for a while.

  
Fran smiled crookedly. “I just thought that you shouldn’t be alone right now. Misery’s easier to bear with company.”

  
Van barked out a laugh at that. He felt the rage, which had been so explosive before, drain out of him as the stars twinkled above. Next to him, a relieved grin curved across Fran’s face.

  
“I’m hardly a good companion,” Van murmured, more to himself than Fran. “Surely you must know this.”

  
The alchemist’s face turned serious, and he looked over at Van. “You are a good friend to m- … to all of us.” His next words were a whisper. “And I trust you with my life.”

  
The mad events that had happened earlier in the day replayed all over again in Van’s mind. Strangely, it was not the confrontation with Finis that was at the forefront, but the way he and Fran had worked together to take out the enemies, and then there had been that moment when he had to lift Fran in his arms to heave him to safety. He was glad that alchemist seemed none the worse for wear after all of that. 

  
“You were mad to do that,” he said. “But you did well out there. You’d make a convincing terrorist, Fran.”

  
A light, lilting laugh was the response to that. Van looked over and his breath caught in his throat. That profile that he had almost memorised was illuminated as Fran tipped his head back, a whimsical expression on his face. He had closed his eyes, and the long lashes brushing his cheekbones quivered lightly with mirth. He had thought Fran plain and mousy before, but up close, in the gentle light of the stars, the alchemist’s finely-chiselled features were striking. He forced himself to look away before he could be caught staring. 

  
He cleared his throat. “Thanks for your company, Fran. I’m fine now, so you can go back in to finish your dinner.”

  
“Oh, I was finished,” Fran said lightly. “We kept your portion for you, Van. Impey said you should do justice to his food at least. And Lupin sends his apologies.”

  
Van shook his head. “He should apologise in person if he means it. Anyway, let’s head in.” 

  
They headed back to the manor, and Van noted with a grimace that Fran was limping slightly. Right - the alchemist had hit his leg when he had been tossed into the automobile. 

  
“I’m sorry about your leg,” he said. “Shall I take a look at it?”

  
“Ah, it’s nothing serious,” Fran said. “You aimed perfectly, and I was right about your strength.”  
Van was suddenly very glad that the moonlight hadn’t been too bright that night. He wasn’t sure if he could have hidden his reddening face otherwise. 

  
“If it hurts badly, make sure you get it treated,” he said gruffly. He bit back the thought of offering to piggyback Fran all the way back to his room. Instead, he tried to cover up his embarrassment. “It wouldn’t do to have you slowing us down if Twilight comes around again.” He regretted the words as soon as they exited his mouth.

  
Fran’s face fell slightly, but the placid smile remained. “I’ll make the ointment I need in my lab.” At that moment, Sisi’s joyful bark heralded his whirlwind arrival, and the corgi came tearing around the corner to run circles around their legs. Fran laughed and sat down on a step, and the dog immediately nuzzled his way into his lap. Fran fondled the dog’s ears, and when he looked up, his smile was bright again. “I’ll stay here to play with him for a bit. Please go on ahead of me before your dinner gets cold.”

  
It was as graceful an exit as Van could have hoped for, so with one last nod, he turned and left Fran behind on the step. 


	8. Exsiccate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alchemical definition: to dry out / remove moisture  
> The Lupin gang realize they have financial issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must credit the game writers for the humorous lines in this chapter. Those who only watched the anime, this is what you missed out on!

To everyone’s relief, things were much better the next morning. Lupin swallowed his pride and apologised properly to Van Helsing first thing before they even sat down to breakfast, and Van Helsing also made a gruff apology in return for threatening to hurt him. By the time that breakfast was ready, they were amicably reading newspapers with the Count. The conversation around the breakfast table was lighthearted, until Fran sighed uncharacteristically loudly while clutching his head, drawing everyone’s attention to the fact that he was the only one picking at his food.

  
“Is the food not to your liking, Vicky?” Impey asked worriedly. 

  
“Eh? Oh! I’m sorry… please don’t mind me,” Fran said, but his efforts to smile crumbled mere moments later. “Argh… I didn’t want to have to be the one breaking this to all of you but…”

  
“If you’ve got something to say, say it so we can all understand,” said Van Helsing.

  
“Y-Yeah… You’re right. I’ll tell you all this too. It’s not a problem I should be tackling alone.” Except for Saint Germain, who sat there watching the proceedings with a knowing smile, everyone else seemed to be in the dark about the problem Fran seemed to be enduring. “Well, you see… I have no more money.”

  
“No money?” asked Cardia.

  
“Yes. A little while ago, I took it upon myself to take on the role of managing all of our finances.” He sighed loudly again. “The thing is… the very day I was put in charge of your books, I came face to face with a shocking truth… there was no money to manage to begin with!”

  
Saint Germain’s smile widened. “That’s what I thought. I’ve often seen you sign every time you open your wallet.”

  
“This concerns you too, Count!” Fran cried. “We’ve got nothing, do you understand? Soon we won’t have enough even for daily meals!”

  
“Are you serious?! How did we end up like this? Do I smell embezzlement?” Impey interjected.

  
It was rare to see Fran thus annoyed. “Impey… Do you remember how much it cost to maintain the Ornithorpter?” He received a sheepish laugh from the tall engineer.

Lupin spoke up then. “So, you’re the problem, Impey? Unbelievable…”

  
“Lupin! The development of your escape items ended up costing three times as much as you originally requested,” Fran countered.

  
“Ah, well… I had some new ideas, and I couldn’t help myself especially with the fireworks…” Lupin trailed off.

  
Van Helsing shot him a look of disdain. “You mean to take on the nation’s top intelligence agency when you can’t keep track of your money? This is embarrassing.”

  
Fran was on a roll now. “You’ve taken the words right out of my mouth, Van. The money you spent on bullets is greater than what Lupin or even Impey spent!” Van Helsing had nothing to say in response to that accusation.

  
“So you didn’t use much money for your own research, Victor?” Cardia asked.

  
Victor looked away and muttered something unintelligible under his breath, prompting Cardia to ask him to repeat himself. Eventually, they heard him mumble faintly, “I spent more than anyone else…”

  
The room exploded into chaos at the revelation.

  
“What?! What nerve do you have to be lecturing us, then?!” Impey said hotly.

  
Saint Germain chuckled. “Ahah, I see. So you couldn’t come out and say it, because you were at fault as well.”

  
“I’m very sorry. I just made too many flash bombs for the abduction mission…” Fran admitted contritely. “And Lupin had told me not to worry about finances, as long as I was creating something useful, so…”

  
“Hey! Don’t throw me under the trolley!” Lupin exclaimed.

  
“Well, you took quite a large sum of money, saying you needed it to gather information!” Fran said, trying to deflect attention away from himself.

  
“That can’t be helped. It’s a necessary cost. The best way to get people to do what you want is to fork over some cash.”

  
“Impey came crying to me to create supplementary fuel for the Ornithorpter’s back-up engine.” Fran was getting very defensive.

  
“Ah-ahhh, yes, I might have requested Something like that from you…” Impey conceded.

“And you, Van Helsing?” asked Cardia. “Did you ask Fran for anything?”

  
She received a disgruntled huff in response.  
“Well, when he came to me it was more like ‘You know what’ll happen to you if you don’t make me a new type of explosive…’” Fran’s imitation of Van Helsing’s threatening tone was comically tragic, but the whole table reacted with outrage on his behalf.

  
“That explosive was able to save all of your lives. I’ve done nothing wrong,” Van Helsing stated matter-of-factly. It was true – it had been the same explosive that had secured his and Cardia’s escape from Finis’s hands. On hindsight, his mouth always had a mind of its own whenever he tried to talk to the alchemist, so he had perhaps been unintentionally harsh in his interaction with him...

  
“So, basically… Everyone is responsible,” summarised Saint Germain with much amusement.

  
Impey was on the verge of tears. “Are you seriously saying it’s so bad that we don’t even have enough for food?!”

  
“Well… we should be able to keep hunger at bay for a while using preserved food stored here at the mansion…” Fran said.

  
“I don’t have much ammunition left,” said Van Helsing.

  
“M-Maybe you can try hitting people with your gun instead of shooting them?” Fran suggested.

  
“Fine. The gun is merely a tool. If worst comes to worst, I’ll fight empty-handed.”

  
Impey couldn’t resist goading Van Helsing just a little. “I guess even the Human Weapon is no match for money.”

  
“Impey, you’re forbidden from tinkering with machines,” Fran decreed, now that he had wrested control of the conversation back into his hands.

  
“What? W-wait a minute! Tinkering is like breathing for me! I’ll die if I can’t tinker!”

  
“I’m going to give up my daily research too. I’d like it if you could cooperate.”

  
Lupin was the one who seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation. “This is very, very bad. Food is one thing, but if we can’t defend ourselves when Twilight comes knocking, it’s not funny.” 

  
Everyone, save for Saint Germain, looked around at one another in varying degrees of despair. Then Impey’s face brightened. “Ah, that’s right! Oh, Sainty-G…?”

  
“No can do,” demurred Saint Germain immediately. “I don’t want to be part of your unpredictable expenses.”

  
“Don’t be like that. If we sold off just… a couple of your antiques, I think we could get a pretty hefty amount,” grinned Impey, oblivious to the impending doom he was setting himself up for.

  
“I see…. You want to involve my art?” Saint Germain’s tone was even, but there was an undercurrent of deep anger within it. “I don’t mind… but I trust you’ll be prepared to endure a suitable punishment.”

  
Impey’s face drained of all colour. “S-Sainty… Er, Sir Count Saint-G? Sir?

  
“Just stop it…” Lupin cut in under his breath. “Say anything more, and he’ll kick you right out of the mansion.”

  
“N-Never mind, I’ll stay put…” Impey backed down.

  
“If man shall not work, he shall not eat,” said Saint Germain. “Those who can work must work hard. Such is the law of society. Why don’t you all put some of your talents to use and go make some money?”

  
“Then Lupin is best suited. He can steal riches from those who obtain money illegally,” said Van Helsing.

  
“Eh? No way. That would be a crime,” Lupin declared.

  
“You’re a thief. Theft is a crime,” pressed Van Helsing.

  
“I may be a thief, but I’m a gentleman thief. I take action not for myself, but for others,” said Lupin grandly. “I don’t steal for personal gain. That’s just my code. I would punish bad guys and return their money to the original owner… minus a small handling fee, of course.”

  
Van was getting more exasperated by the second. “Then go find some rich people who have been stolen from and collect some more of these ‘handling fees.’” 

  
“Again, that would be acting for my own gain. The moment I start acting for myself, I’d no longer be a gentleman thief,” Lupin demurred.   
Impey’s smile was wry. “This Lupin guy’s a little complicated.”

  
“I think he’s very cool though,” said Cardia unexpectedly, drawing all eyes to her. “Uh… that’s just what I think.” Lupin flashed her a grateful smile, and she blushed becomingly.

  
Victor’s head was back in his hands. “If we can’t count on Lupin… we have to find some sort of work. But we can’t focus all our efforts on making money. If only there was one big job that paid a lot in a short time.”

  
“Can’t we go back to the casino and make some money there?” Cardia asked.

  
“We won an insane amount the last time. We’ve been blacklisted from entering any casino for a while,” said Lupin. 

  
“Yes… if only we still had our winnings, we wouldn’t be worried about money now,” said Fran wistfully. 

  
“That’s right, but it all went to waste when somebody started shooting up the place,” Impey said.

  
Van Helsing’s grip tightened around the newspaper he was reading, but he chose not to rise to the bait. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw something on the page. He laid the newspaper down on the table and gestured at an advertisement there. “There’s a good job right there on page three of the classifieds.”

  
“Reward posted - The Adele and Brutus Firm has received a note informing them of the intent to rob this year’s annual outdoor auction,” read Cardia aloud.

  
Fran’s eyes grew wide. “Adele and Brutus Firm – that’s the public front for the London Firm, a mafia group!”

  
“Oh-ho. How bold of the thief to send a notice to such a place,” commented Saint Germain.

  
Cardia continued her narration. “The thief is after a pendant called Nosferatu’s Saber. The thief has repeated committed crimes by suddenly appearing out of the darkness. A detailed description is unavailable as witnesses are knocked out with one blow.”

  
“Sounds like your style, Lupin,” snarked Van Helsing.

  
“I don’t resort to vulgar violence. It’s that thief who’s been troubling London, making the rest of our kind look bad,” Lupin retorted.

  
Fran chuckled wryly. “Yes, we wouldn’t want people to think that thieves are bad guys or anything.” That earned a smirk from Van Helsing.  
“A spokesman for the firm says, ‘Our firm will not yield to such threats. We have decided to place a bounty on the thief. The reward is 10 million pounds. We await the attendance of bounty hunters who are confident in their skills.’”

  
“Ten million! If we get that, I can have all the parts and devices I’ll ever want!” Impey exclaimed. 

  
“Don’t count money we haven’t earned yet. But… that isn’t a bad deal,” Lupin conceded.

  
“If this thief appears at the auction as announced, capturing him will be simple,” said Van Helsing. “We greet him there, and just grab him. Then our money troubles will be over.”

  
Fran hesitantly stepped forward. “But… that will put us in contact with an organized crime ring. The earnings are huge, but it might be too risky. There’s a lot that can also go wrong if the thief is the violent type.”

  
Saint Germain sided with him. “We’re already up against one notorious group. Considering how much trouble it could turn into, I’m not too fond of the idea myself.”

  
“If you’re all against it, I can go apprehend the thief on my own,” Van Helsing said. “If you want to make a substantial amount of money in a short time, we’ll have to do dangerous or illegal things.”

  
“I-Illegal is not good!” Fran protested vehemently. It was clear that this was the only viable option, like it or not. 

  
Van Helsing relented slightly at the sight of his evident distress. “We’ll go to the location and check it out. We’ll make our decision there based on what we see. Is that fine with you?”

  
“Sounds good to me,” said Impey. “I don’t care what we do, as long as we earn the money.”

  
“No savage wannabe-bandit is a match for Lupin, the gentleman thief,” Lupin said with a dashing grin. 

  
“Set a thief to catch a thief, eh?” smiled Saint Germain. “I guess I will go along after all just to see how this all goes.

  
As the rest of the group made noisy plans about the disguises and props needed, Fran looked up at one point to see why Van Helsing was being strangely quiet. The latter was staring intensely at a picture of an object the newspaper had printed along with the advertisement. “Nosferatu’s Saber…” he murmured. Fran had no clue what the significance of this pendant was, but it clearly troubled Van. It was not a good time to ask about it though. Perhaps all would be made clear at the auction.


	9. Caput Mortem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alchemical definition: Any solid residue remaining after dry distillation
> 
> The Lupin gang encounter Delacroix II at the auction venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I followed the game sequence of events, but the action here is based on the anime episode... with a few changes. ;)

Later that day, the group arrived at the auction site, which was also the casino the group had been blacklisted from. Fran had been concerned that they might encounter some problems going in, since Van Helsing had caused a scene there the last time when he knocked out so many guards. Thus, the first thing Van Helsing did when he arrived was to talk to the event’s host, to make sure that he was welcome as a bounty hunter. He was allowed in on account of his reputation, since the presence of the Hero of the Vampire War added much significance to the ranks of power available to counter the thief’s threatened attacks. Thusly assured, the group made their way inside the auction tent, where bounty hunters were already arguing about who would be the one to catch the thief and win the promised reward. Fran nervously patted his coat, where numerous flash bombs were stored should the need arise for a quick escape. He did not, however, expect to encounter another familiar face in there.

  
“That’s the man who tried to kidnap me in Wales,” said Cardia, pointing him out. “Lupin rescued me from his group back then.”

  
“Imperial Guard Captain Leonhardt?” Fran said, clearly startled. “Then we are all in greater danger than we thought!”

  
“Don’t worry,” Lupin said reassuringly. “It was dark, and we’re dressed differently now. He wouldn’t recognize us based on our appearance here. Besides, he has more things to worry about at present.” He looked over at Leonhardt mischievously, pointing out the way he was still attired in his regimental finery.

  
As he spoke, Leonhardt was approached by a rough-looking group of men, who began jeering at the presence of someone so high and mighty at such a locale. He began roaring at them in return for daring to disrespect his authority. The group took the opportunity to slip over to a better location where they could both see the stage and make a quick escape if needed. Fran kept his head down in the middle of the group, hiding his face in the high collar of the cape Lupin had lent him. Around them, people who recognized Van Helsing immediately began whispering about his presence, and stood aside to make way for him.   
The emcee on the stage called for attention and began announcing the details of the bounty hunt.

“According to the letter we received, the crime will take place at 10 PM, which is when tonight’s main item, Nosferatu’s Saber, will be put up for bid. Our firm prides itself in assuring an uninterrupted auction experience, no matter what happens. We must put this thief in his place, to serve as an example to other reprehensible thieves who might otherwise threaten us. Please capture him. It doesn’t matter how. Alive, preferably. We wish to avoid any unfortunate accidents if we can, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” The crowd began to murmur and snicker among themselves, creating a low roar within the tent.

  
“They want to turn this into a warning,” said Van Helsing. “This mafia firm places a great deal of pride in their reputation. They won’t stand for some unknown thief belittling them. That much is obvious from the fact that the reward is so large, and they don’t care if he’s captured alive or dead.”

  
“Perhaps Leonhardt is stationed here in anticipation of what will transpire,” surmised Saint Germain. “He may want to capture the target himself and bring him to the authorities. If my assumption is correct, this man believes strongly in the law.”

  
Fran considered Saint Germain’s words. Captain Leonhardt had always been deadly serious when he was working as a Royal Alchemist, but the man had his ideals fixed in the right place. “Count, you may be correct in that assumption,” he conceded. “Given the way the mafia works, he might be the thief’s best hope for mercy to be shown to him.” Fortunately for him, though unfortunately for the royal guard captain, the rowdy crowd had hassled him out of the tent. He was clearly out of his league in such a place.

  
“From this point on, we request that you take positions guarding the items up for auction tonight,” the emcee announced. “Catching the thief is worth ten million pounds. If he is caught alive, we’ll double it to twenty million!” Gruff cheers arose throughout the crowd. 

  
Cardia looked confused. “Why is he worth so much more alive? What will they do to him?”

  
Van Helsing sighed. “They’ll torture, then kill him, making an example to other would-be thieves of why you don’t mess with the London Firm. He’ll experience pain beyond imagining.”

  
Cardia was silent for a bit, then she said, “I just… don’t feel good about earning money at the expense of someone’s life.”

  
“Shall we quit then?” Saint Germain proposed, to everyone’s surprise. “I’m not fond of the way these people think. Were it a simple capture, I would have nothing to say, but as our little miss rightly says, any money we make here will be tainted by blood. I cannot accept money earned in such a barbaric manner. So, just this once, I will extend a loan to you, just until you are all able to acquire a decent income through other means. You can take your time to repay me someday.” 

  
“Oh, Sainty-G, you’re the best!” Impey crowed in delight over the shouts of greed-fueled glee echoing through the auction venue. 

  
“I have a condition for this loan,” said Saint Germain. “You’ll still be taking part in this hunt. You must catch the thief alive, and anonymously turn him over to Mr. Leonhardt. If you successfully accomplish this, I will support your living expenses for the time being.”

  
Everyone looked at one another. Saint Germain’s conditions were more than fair, and the consensus was unanimous. “Let’s do it,” said Lupin with a grin. “We can beat these goons anytime.”

  
Then the auction started and piece after piece of ornamental finery was sold off as the rich tried to one-up one another by offering ridiculous amounts for the sake of appearances. The bounty hunters observed the action from their chosen corners, all lurking in the darkness while waiting for the moment to arrive. Finally, the infamous pendant took centre stage – a sparking golden pendant in the shape of a dagger hung around the neckline of a bust set atop a cart. Its craftmanship was remarkable, and Saint Germain mused aloud, “Hmm… if it’s only a few million, I wouldn’t mind paying for such a beauty.”

  
Fran couldn’t believe how distracted the count was. How could he be so flippant? He was anxious enough just thinking about capturing the thief without the crowd’s interference while avoiding Leonhardt’s notice. “C-Count! It’s nice that you’re looking into the worth of the piece, but please remember why we are here…” he said feebly.

  
“I don’t usually take an interest in items outside the law, but that pendant is strangely enticing. It excites the antique collector in me,” replied Saint Germain, much to Fran’s vexation.

  
“This priceless antique is said to have been worn by Delacroix, leader of the vampire forces in the infamous Vampire War!” continued the emcee. “It is also said that the belongings of vampires hold a special power, and that by wearing them, they will grant you powers – astounding physical capabilities, or even effects such as rejuvenation and longevity! Because this necklace belonged to the king of the vampires, surely its effects will be most extraordinary!”

  
Vampires? Fran darted a look over at Van Helsing, whose jaw was tensely set. Two years ago, the British government started the Vampire War with the goal of eradicating all vampires. As a member of Twilight, Van Helsing had been given a role of great importance – to kill King Delacroix and all the members of his family. It was a feat that helped secure the victory against the vampires, so the government’s victory was largely attributed to him – it was how he got the moniker of “Hero of the Vampire War”. Fran knew that he had been knighted by the Queen herself, but he had retired immediately after and left Twilight.

  
At the moment, a strident voice cut through the tent from its entrance. 

  
“Asinine humans! Don’t you dare touch that with your filthy hands! As announced, I am gracing you with my presence to reclaim what is rightfully mine!”

  
A commotion arose, and in reaction to the words, the waiting bounty hunters all leapt into action and took out their weapons. Everyone swung around to see a small figure standing in the dimly lit entrance. What appeared to be no more than a child strode forward without faltering to the centre of the tent, where he raised his voice once again. 

  
“Fear me, humans! This is our anger, and our pain! I will make a proclamation here and now! The vampire lineage will never forgive you! I promise, the suffering and pain endured by our people will be equally shared by all of you!” he continued. “I will have revenge at any cost!”  
“Who is that child?” Cardia asked.

  
“He’s a vampire,” Van Helsing responded grimly. “And a pure-blooded one at that. I don’t have the time to give you more details now.”

  
As he spoke, the boy gracefully leapt up onto the stage before everyone’s dumbfounded faces. Snatching the pendant off its display bust, he shouted, “As promised, I shall take this!” His gaze hardened as it swept over the remaining crowd.

“Hear me humans!” the boy’s voice rang out again. “I am he who carries on the name of Delacroix, head of the Nosferatu family, Delacroix the Second!”

  
At the sound of the name, people in the crowd began to scream, flee and run about, for even after the war was over, the people of Britain had always been living in fear that any surviving vampires would try to take revenge. Lupin, Impey and Saint Germain seemed keen to head over to take action at this point, but Van Helsing spoke up. “Don’t go over there. This is dangerous.”

  
As for Fran, his face was drained of all colour. The boy was the son of King Delacroix himself. If he knew about the role he had played in the Vampire War, he would certainly exact a most painful revenge on him as well. And Van Helsing was here – he who had personally killed the members of the boy’s family. There was no positive outcome that Fran could see. Why did things have to come to a head like this?

  
Then, a bounty hunter twice the boy’s size jumped onto the stage to confront the boy. “A vampire, eh? Please! You’re just a kid. Little boys who don’t listen to their elders deserve to be taught a lesson,” he sneered. No sooner did he utter these words than the man was flung high up into the air, only to thud to the ground a mere second later. Then, the boy lashed out faster than the eye could follow, and in an instant, all the bounty hunters gathered near the stage were groaning in pain on the ground.

  
Several bounty hunters further away pointed their guns at the vampire, firing furiously, but to everyone’s astonishment, the boy dodged the shots masterfully. However, one bullet grazed the boy’s leg, and the vampire fell to the ground.

  
“Yes!” shouted a bounty hunter. “Let’s get him now!”

  
Fran jumped as a shotgun blast fired from right beside him. Another series of gunshots rang out, and white patches bloomed across the upper torsos of the bounty hunters as they were knocked to the ground. 

  
Still pointing his gun at the last bounty hunter he had shot, Van Helsing glared at the remaining ones still standing. “Beat it. He’s my prey.” 

  
On stage, the boy had risen to his feet, and was staring at Van Helsing in shock. “You’re…”

  
Van Helsing turned to face him. “It’s been a long time… Dracula.”

  
“How dare you… how dare you show yourself before me?! You are the one man I cannot forgive!” the boy’s face was a mask of pure fury.

  
“I haven’t forgotten the day I let you escape,” Van Helsing said evenly. 

  
As the rest of the Lupin gang ran up to join him at his side, the vampire child narrowed his eyes at the group, then levelled his blazing gaze at the individual he hated the most.

  
“Van Helsing! Let us settle our score. I’ll be waiting at the place where you killed my father. If you want to kill me, then be there!” Then, despite his injury, he turned and leapt a great height to the second floor, where he crashed through a window and escaped. 

  
Without a word, Van Helsing stalked out of the tent in the opposite direction. Fran haplessly watched him go, unable to think of anything to say. By the time the group recovered their senses from the surprising turn of events, Van Helsing had vanished on a rental steed.

  
“Van Helsing may have gone to pay his debt,” Lupin said eventually. He stood up abruptly. “Well, I won’t sleep well if anyone dies tonight. Let’s go after Van Helsing. It can’t be difficult to find out where King Delacroix’s castle was.”


	10. Rectification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alchemical definition: the purifying or refining of a substance by one (or usually more) distillations
> 
> Van faces off against Delacroix II.

The Delacroix castle was dark and decrepit when Van Helsing approached it on his rental horse, a far cry from its glory days when its king and queen had reigned supreme. Two years ago, Van Helsing had left this place with a shattered conscience, having carried out his orders under Finis to kill the benevolent royal family despite his protests. Returning to the scene of that unforgiveable crime added the weight of his guilt to every footstep he took as he trod on the familiar steps that led him through the front entrance.

  
The vampire child was sitting on the steps where his father had lain glaring in rage at Van Helsing even as the light faded from his eyes. A cutlass similar to the one he had driven through Delacroix’s heart was embedded in a patch of rocky soil that had been exposed by a broken tile. It was where King Delacroix had thrown Van Helsing with full force amidst that final battle. Delacroix II was gazing at the pendant he had swiped from the auction which he now held in the palm of his hand, but he looked up when he heard Van Helsing’s footfalls on the faded tiles of his entrance foyer. He narrowed his eyes and tucked the pendant away into his breast pocket.

  
“I’ve been waiting for you, Helsing. Take that sword. Here, where my father died, I will have your head!” his voice echoed through the empty hall. 

  
Wordlessly, Van Helsing took up the sword and raised it to his lips in a salute, before assuming the classic engarde stance. 

  
“My father’s regret, my mother’s grief, and the anger of my compatriots… I will avenge them all, here and now!” Delacriox II yelled as he leapt high into the air and slashed at Van Helsing, who parried his strokes effortlessly.

  
“This brings back memories,” Van Helsing stated evenly. Delacroix II’s strokes were wild, but they were reminiscent of the very techniques he himself had taught the impressionable vampire child those two years ago. Back then, there had been only laughter as the young vampire sought to master the elegant sword strokes. 

  
Now, anger lent strength to the slashes and stabs even as elegance and economy was abandoned. “Why did you betray him?! He trusted you!” the child cried.

  
Parry, parry, lunge. The boy’s strokes had almost none of their former elegance now. The sword strokes increased in force and frequency. “Do you despise me, Dracula?” 

  
“Don’t call me that! I inherited my father’s name on the day you killed him! Of course I despise you!” the boy screamed, lunging forward as he attempted to slash at Van Helsing.

  
Van Helsing parried, spun, then sent him flying with a kick to his midsection. Delacroix landed heavily on the ground and snarled at him in sheer fury.

  
“Then fight me in earnest, Delacroix the Second,” Van Helsing said steadily.

  
With a primal shriek of rage, Delacroix picked up his sword and rushed at Van Helsing. It was then that the group arrived at the castle, and upon entering its front entrance, they were greeted by the sight of Delacroix II’s sword flying through the air and embedding itself in the ground. Van Helsing pointed his sword directly at the boy’s throat. “You said you’d take revenge on humanity, and this is all you can do?”

  
“Shut up!” Dodging under the sword, Delacroix II delivered a hard chop to Van Helsing’s sword hand, causing him to drop the weapon, then swept his leg out in a low kick. Van Helsing avoided the attack with a backward handspring, then they fought barehanded until the boy’s own momentum was used against him as Van Helsing flipped him to the ground. The boy’s breath gushed out of him in a loud gasp of pain from the impact.

  
“You are weak,” Van Helsing pronounced. “You can’t even beat me.”

  
The boy rose shakily to his feet, panting hard. “Don’t underestimate me! I’ve lived my whole life for the sake of killing you… for killing all of humanity!” He rushed at Van Helsing, who sidestepped him with ease and forcefully backhanded him into a nearby pillar. The boy sank to the ground after impacting it, too beaten down to move. Van Helsing then approached him, pointing his gun at him at point blank range.  
  
“I only seek your surrender. I had no intention of harming you from the start.”

  
“You would show me mercy, now that it’s far too late? Why didn’t you show us this mercy two years ago?!” Delacroix II screamed. “You…! If it wasn’t for you…Mother and Father would still be alive! I will get my revenge, no matter what! I will never forgive you for betraying my parents’ kindness! I will destroy you and everything you hold dear!” He took a great leap forward towards the group that was watching the scene unfold with horrified faces, and as the men moved to shield Cardia, he made a grab for the next weakest link he saw – Victor Frankenstein.

  
A single blast roared from Van Helsing’s shotgun, knocking the boy to the ground midflight. Shards of white powder burst across the young vampire’s torso – a rock salt blast. 

  
“Stay down,” Van Helsing warned, his eyes like flint. “There’s no way you can defeat me with your capabilities. Give up trying to take your revenge out on the whole human race.”

  
“Give up, you say?” Delacroix spat. “Then… where I am to direct my hatred? It was you humans – it was YOU who killed him! I will never forgive you, Van Helsing! Not you, not ever! Just shoot me and kill me already!”

  
The sight of Delacroix II’s agonized face took Van Helsing back to the scene of his own agony upon discovering the masscare of his beloved family. Finis had ordered them killed despite the fact that Van Helsing had gone against his own better judgment just to obey his order. His hatred of Finis was exactly like Delacroix II ’s hatred of him. Furthermore, his own younger brother had not been much older than Delacroix looked when he died, and Van Helsing felt his hardened heart break all over again. He exhaled loudly, and lowered his weapon. 

  
“Yes, I’m the only one deserving your ire. I’ll give you my life,” he said. 

  
“What?” Delacroix’s eyes went wide with shock. “What are you planning by doing this?! I won’t accept that! Your atonement means nothing to me!” He made as if to get to his feet, but Van Helsing raised his gun and sent another shot in his direction, and a patch of white blossomed on the ground right beside Delacroix II.

  
“Stay down,” Van Helsing ground out. “You don’t have to accept it. Just put an end to your revenge by killing me. And… stop stealing treasures. Humans can be more cruel than you can imagine. If you don’t stay on your toes, you’re going to be consumed someday… But you can’t kill me yet, as there’s still something I have to do. But once it’s over, I’ll gladly give myself over to you to be killed. I deserve as much. …” 

  
The vampire boy crumpled to the ground, screaming in frustration. “Just kill me! I could never face Mother and Father, knowing that I had accepted your sympathy!”

  
“I don’t need to kill you,” Van Helsing replied, putting his gun away. “I give you my word that my life is yours.” He glanced over at the group, where Fran stood with his face a whiter shade of pale than normal. “Don’t turn your hate on anyone else.”

  
To everyone’s surprise, Cardia spoke up over the sobs, which had decreased dramatically in strength and volume. “Uh… do you think we could take this boy back to our mansion?” she asked. 

  
The group was vocal in their rejection. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Impey asked. “This boy has been saying that he wants to kill us.”

  
Fran wanted to protest as well but he hesitated, wondering how to express his stand. Eventually, he said as neutrally as he could, “I can’t agree to it either. His presence puts us all at too much of a risk to be acceptable.” He hated himself as he uttered those words. He was as deserving of Delacroix II’s ire as Van Helsing, but for now, his role in the resulting casualties of the Vampire War was yet unrevealed.

  
Cardia looked despondent as she explained why she had asked. “I know he’ll be lonely if we leave him in a place like this. And there’s no one in this world who should live alone. I didn’t know how sad it was to be alone before. I think there are a lot of things he won’t see or understand as long as he remains here.” She held out her gloved hand towards the boy in a gesture of invitation. “That’s why I want you to come with us. I think things will start to look different to you with a change of scenery.”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” the boy replied, with a shake of his head. “Why are you so desperate to ‘help’ me? You don’t even know me, so why are you saying things like this, as if you cared? Besides… this place is the mausoleum of my people – my family. The tomb needs a keeper. I cannot leave this place behind.”

  
“Then for the sake of those who rest here, you must keep an eye on me,” said Van Helsing. “So that when all is said and done, I won’t just change my mind and take off. Then one day, you can kill me and offer me to your family, knowing you avenged them.”

  
The boy wavered, swayed by the offer of a new home as well as the promise of the man his family had once trusted with their lives. He too, had trusted Van Helsing completely before, but given what his family had gone through, he had to extract a final commitment. “Can I trust you, Van Helsing?

  
“Yes,” was the immediate reply. “I don’t believe that something as small as this will atone for my crime, but right now, that’s as much as I can offer you. All these people here are our witnesses. But Delacroix II, my death must put an end to your quest for revenge.”

  
A long silence followed his words. They carried no trace of deception, and Delacroix II knew from experience that Van Helsing was a man of his word. His promise had been sincere, and that was good enough for Delacroix II. “Fine… I will come with you,” he softly conceded.


	11. Miasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alchemical definition: a noxious or infectious subtle material (e.g. a vapor or exhalation) thought to be from decaying organic matter / any unseen poisonous or infectious substance
> 
> Van notices Fran’s apprehension with Delacroix II’s presence.

Fran was jittery during the ride all the way back to the mansion to say the least. Cardia, who was seated beside him, seemed oblivious to his tension, but Saint Germain, who was seated at the far end of the back seat kept casting sidelong glances his way. Alongside the car, Van Helsing rode his rental horse in silence, staring straight ahead with his mouth set in a grim line. In the front seats, Lupin and Impey kept up a casual banter with Cardia, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Nobody seemed willing to address the proverbial elephant in the room, which was the presence of the vampire boy seated in their midst.

  
When they reached the mansion, Saint Germain brought Delacroix up to an unoccupied room. The vampire boy had looked quite unsure of his new surroundings, but he maintained a hostile demeanour and entered his room, slamming the door shut without a single word to his gracious host. The corners of Saint Germain’s mouth quirked upwards at this display of temper, but he said nothing and simply proceeded to the living area, where Lupin, Impey and Cardia were already gathered, to enjoy his usual cup of chamomile tea.

  
Fran was about to head straight for his room when he ran straight into Van Helsing. He started nervously when the latter caught him by the shoulders. “Van! I’m so sorry. I’ll just head to my room…” Fran tried to manoeuvre his way out, but Van stepped directly into his path.

  
“You’re jumpy,” Van observed, looking him up and down. He did not let up on his grip around Fran’s shoulders, but he saw dismay and – was that fear? – cross the alchemist’s face. “We’ll talk outside.” 

  
Fran found himself unable to protest, and before he knew it, he was being steered out into the gardens to sit on that bench Van always favoured.

“Speak,” Van said, staring at Fran directly.  
Fran gripped the edge of the seat with whitened knuckles. Where could he begin? “I… you…” He found himself at a loss for words. He frantically tried to get his thoughts in order, and foremost and centre was that moment where he had thought he had been about to meet his end at the hands of the young vampire. “He came at me – he meant to kill me earlier, didn’t he?”

  
The relentless gaze did not let up. “I didn’t let him. You were never in any real danger, but to begin with, there was no need for the whole lot of you to charge over. This is between him and me. If you had all stayed out of the way, there would have been no chance of collateral damage.”

  
Fran was struck by a horrible thought. “You offered your life to Delacroix the Second just like that… were you intending for him to kill you right there and then had we not arrived?”

  
Van continued to look steadily at him. “And what’s that to you?”

  
Lowering his eyes, Fran whispered, “I don’t want you to die,” He hadn’t thought about how important Van had become to him, but when he had heard those words, if felt as if he had been punched in the gut. It was true – no matter the reason, he would not be able to bear the loss of this man beside him. 

  
Beside him, Van Helsing sighed and looked elsewhere. “Frankly, I went prepared to kill if I had to. I needed first to see how far gone he was… And no, I would not have let him kill me just then,” he replied. “I have unfinished business to settle with Finis first. I suppose I would forfeit my own life after I’m done with that – it’s what I owe the Delacroix family after all,” he said. “My life is not mine to lead.”

  
Fran was appalled by the fatalistic slant of those words. “You don’t deserve that,” he said. “You’re a good man, Van. I believe you had good reasons to do what you did.” He just could not believe that Van could kill anyone in cold blood. The man was distant at times, but he knew kindness when he saw it. The fact that he had spared Delacroix II was proof in itself. He had never intended to kill the vampire, no matter what he said.

  
Van leaned back to stare at the sky. It was a overcast night, and the clouds scudded past the moon, casting murky shadows over the ground. A night of secrets. “I meant what I said when I told Dracula that I owed him that much,” he said simply. “I may as well tell you what happened.”  
“When I was still with Twilight, I received orders to kill all the Delacroixes, and I went undercover to learn their ways. I actually became Dracula’s instructor because I managed to gain the royal family’s trust. I was supposed to report their weaknesses, but I spent so much time with them that I discovered instead that they really were a peaceful people, not the threat they were made out to be. I relayed my findings to my superior,” and here he decided not to reveal the name of said superior, “and we both agreed to inform Finis about these findings so as not to start a war. And Finis…” his hands balled into fists, “he held our families hostage, and told us that if we refused our orders, our families would pay the price. And that’s why I murdered Dracula’s father. He saw me, you know? Right after I slew him on that step… but I could not bring myself to kill the boy then. I never included that detail in my report either,” he finished.

  
Fran listened to the tale in stunned silence. To think that the vampire child had seen it happen – it was no wonder that the boy was filled with so much hatred towards Van Helsing. However, Van hadn’t had a choice in the matter, since his family had been held hostage… where were they now then? “Van,” he asked tentatively, “why would you say your life is forfeit, if you still have a family to live for?”

  
In response, Van Helsing turned cold eyes on him. “They were murdered. It was after I left Twilight.” Fran gasped. “The same thing happened to my superior, and we found the assassin dead, along with a letter bearing Finis’s seal. The order had been to dispose of our families.” 

  
Fran was horrified. What a cruel fate! No wonder Van Helsing was after Finis with such a vengeance. The head of Twilight had been the one to issue the orders, and who had essentially blackmailed, then betrayed him. It was a case of true injustice… 

  
Van Helsing continued quietly, “I betrayed my conscience and dirtied my own hands for nothing. Aren’t you the lucky one, to have never seen battle?”

  
… and the Vampire War had been at the centre of it all. A war that would never have started if it hadn’t been for the Queen. And because of that same war, his own hands were as steeped in blood, if not more so, than Van Helsing’s. Herein lay his true fear – that he would have to answer to the last revenant of the vampire race for his own crimes against them, and reveal to this group he had become such close friends with what he truly was - a monster who did not deserve to live.

  
“My own hands aren’t as clean as you imagine, Van,” Fran finally admitted. “The Vampire War… I had a part to play.” At Van’s quizzical look, he took a deep breath and continued, casting his own gaze to the ground. “The casualty rate would not have been as high if I hadn’t been involved.”

  
Comprehension dawned on the blond’s face. “The gas attack…” he said slowly. “That was you?”

  
Fran closed his eyes tightly. “I had no intention of my creation ever being turned into a weapon – ”

  
“That was YOU?!” Van roared, and Fran’s eyes flew open in fright and he gaped at Van in alarm. The gunslinger was livid and was now looming directly above him. Rage had twisted his face into something unrecognisable. “We could have stopped the war from escalating – the vampires were a peaceful people! It was only after that gas attack that the survivors declared war against humans! And we were forced to finish them off! YOU! You caused all this?!” Then Van Helsing grabbed his shoulders hard and shook him like a ragdoll. “My family would never have died if it weren’t for you!”

  
“Van, please calm down!” Fran was literally scared to tears. He had never seen the blond this angry. He tried to pry the vicelike grips off from his shoulders. They felt as if they were being crushed. Suddenly, Van Helsing let go of him entirely, heaving deep breaths as he first glared at him, then pointedly looked away.

  
“I can’t stand the sight of your face right now,” Van Helsing spat out. “You’d best make yourself scarce if you know what’s best for you.”

  
Fran knew better than to stick around where he wasn’t wanted. Scrambling off the bench, he fled to the relative safety of his room.


	12. Avolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alchemical definition: evaporation / escape / act of “flying away”
> 
> Fran attempts to seek reparation for his sins.

He was running with all his strength through an empty wilderness, a wasteland, with no living thing in sight. He ran through a charnel field of death, gasping as a dense fog stuck to his body. When he was clear of the field, he flung off the gas mask he was wearing and covered his pale face with his hands.

He had escaped from a mountain of corpses – a massive pile of unmoving bodies. Unable to remain on his feet, he crashed to his knees. “How… how could such a thing—?” he sobbed in despair. “What… what have I done?! What cruelty…!” 

Still weeping, he rocked on the spot, and began laughing mirthlessly to himself. “Ha.. hahaha… What is this…?” How stupid could he have been? Research to help humanity? Was that what it was? What had he been thinking, being so proud to have been part of this research? It wasn’t what he wanted to do. Not at all.

“No… I didn’t want this… It’s… It’s not… It’s not my fault!” The words spilled from his mind, as unstoppable as a flood, and he felt that his mind would break as he was faced with a truth that he could not accept.

His eyes turned to a body lying in front of him, and met the faded violet blue hue of its owner’s eyes. The corpse’s face was frozen in an eternal agonised cry for help. Next to him, a small child with Delacroix II’s face reached out for help, then the small body collapsed like a broken doll as he died on the spot. The larger corpse suddenly moved. The face morphed into Van Helsing’s wrath-filled countenance, and it stood up and gripped his shoulders, but the violet-blue eyes were still glassy and dead.

Then the grip tightened crushingly to the point that his flesh and bones turned first into a bloodied mush, then disintegrated into dust. “Forgive me… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry! This… This isn’t….! It… It’s all my fault,” he wailed, and then screamed until the rain that had begun to fall drowned out every trace of his voice.

Fran gasped and bolted upright in his bed. His hands were clenching sweat-soaked sheets, his heart thundering so loudly within him that it seemed to echo in the silence of his room. His shoulders were flaring with both real and phantom pain, and he clutched one as he pressed the other hand tightly to his chest. “That’s right… I can never be forgiven…”

As much as he wished it had all been a simple nightmare, so much of it had been real. The scene he had really witnessed was burned into his mind, and it was nothing less than Hell. And the person responsible for that Hell… was none other than himself.

From outside his window, the first rays of morning light lanced through the open curtains and caressed his face. Fran turned away. It was a kindness that a person like him did not deserve.

***

When it was time for breakfast that bright and sunny morning, Lupin was reading the newspaper that had been lying on the dining table. His face was troubled as he scrutinized the article before him. The screaming headlines were proclaiming how a train had been attacked and there were now five other people in league with the terrorist Victor Frankenstein, who had masterminded the entire fiasco. He shook his head. This was going to throw a real spanner into the works. They could all leave London to avoid being chased down, but it would put an end to their chances of meeting their goals. And there was a knighting ceremony the town was hyped up about that was to take place that day and he had planned to take Cardia out to enjoy the festivities, but now he couldn’t! He gritted his teeth. It was all the fault of that detective Herlock Sholmes. He had been quoted as the source of all the information in that article, and Lupin was certain that at least ninety percent of it was fabricated or exaggerated. He couldn’t tell which was worse.

The rest arrived one by one, until it became obvious that only Fran and Delacroix II were missing. The vampire child had a mean temper and it came as no surprise that he did not wish to join them for breakfast, but Fran’s absence was unusual. Cardia asked if anyone had seen him, and Saint Germain said then that the door to his laboratory was closed, so he was likely in there. As for Van Helsing, he set his face like stone. It was just as well that Victor Frankenstein knew not to turn up in his presence. After what had happened last night, he wanted nothing more to do with that man.

After breakfast, Cardia offered to take the trays for Delacroix II and Fran up to their rooms, and set off to do so. However, she soon came running back. “Fran’s not in his lab!” she said, her voice shrill with concern. “And he’s not in his room either. Has he left the mansion?”

Impey was dismissive. “He probably stepped out to get something and it’s taking him a while. He’ll be back before you know it.”

“He always tells one of us when he’s going out,” Lupin said. “Did he say anything to you, Van Helsing? Or Saint Germain?”

The count said that he had last seen Fran the night before, and Van Helsing reluctantly admitted that it was the same case for him. It was highly unlikely that Fran had said anything to Delacroix II. Lupin frowned as his eyes travelled back to the article he had been reading, and the large splash made about the knighting ceremony. Could it be…?

“I have a hunch about where he might be heading,” he said carefully. “I just hope he’s not actually fool enough to do it.”

***

Fran was panting hard and running for his life with Rempart Leonhardt hot on his heels. He'd always rued the fact that his physical fitness was not up to par, and right now he required stamina more than ever before. He needed to crash the knighting ceremony that Victoria was holding in order to have an audience with her, and had originally planned to filter in using a stolen guard uniform. He had successfully knocked out one of the royal guards and had been in the midst of stripping the man’s regimental attire when he was accosted by both Twilight members as well as a group of royal guards led by the Imperial Guard Captain. He had thrown vial after vial of anaesthetic, and he was now quickly running out of ammunition. He had some flash bombs with him too, but they would only increase his visibility instead, so he would only use them to blind his opponents as a last resort – well, a second last resort. The most dangerous weapon he had on his person would be reserved for his audience with Victoria – provided he actually got to her.

He turned a corner and his heart sank when he was met with the sight of a few Twilight members in his way. He ducked down a dark alley, and they joined the chase. He was desperate now, so he flung one of his flash bombs, then executed a body blow that Van Helsing would have been proud of to one of the enormous liquor casks that were piled up along the sides of the alley. The barrels tumbled into the path of his pursuers, and he picked up his pace in the hopes of making a successful escape.

Unfortunately, there was a group of royal guards already stationed at his point of exit, and they were assembled in a firing squad position as every single musket barrel was aimed his way. He stopped short and held up his hands – it was impossible for him to escape from this group! Just then, a few small black orbs rolled past his feet, and his eyes widened in recognition. A green gas screen soon engulfed the firing squad, who gurgled unintelligibly before collapsing to the ground as a rain of blows landed on them from behind. Then, both Lupin and Van Helsing stepped out from the green cloud.

“You got the jump on the gentleman thief. Not bad,” Lupin complimented him. “We’re here to help. Where were you off to anyway?”

“To Buckingham Palace to see the Queen. I want to negotiate so that our names can be cleared… it won’t be easy, but—”

“This is no time for a chat,” Van Helsing said gruffly. Already, groups of royal guards were appearing, and some had begun firing. Squaring his stance, Van Helsing began firing back. “Run!”

Lupin winked at Fran as he tossed more orbs towards the soldiers. “I had an inkling you were going to do so. Run on ahead while we deal with these goons. Cardia and Impey are just a little further ahead with the Ornithorpter!”

“T-Thank you!” Fran called out as he took off in the direction Lupin had indicated. His heart had leapt at the sight of Van Helsing, but then he remembered the pain of that bone-crushing grip and was also glad that he did not have to stay long in his company. He had no desire to further incur his wrath.

As Lupin had said, Cardia and Impey were already at the Ornithorpter, and Impey was firing it up with the girl’s help. Fran leapt into the narrow capsule, and heard Leonhardt roaring his name as he finally caught up with him. For a heart-stopping moment, the Ornithorpter seemed grounded, then the motor kicked in and the blades began to spin, then the vehicle lifted off. Fran looked on in horror as Leonhardt made a desperate grab for its base, but his fingertips merely grazed the bar. As they ascended into the sky, Fran found himself clutching at his pounding heart. For the moment, they were out of danger.

“Welcome aboard!” Impey quipped as he adjusted the controls. “Isn’t she wonderful? I modified her so that she can carry three easily now! So now… where to? Home, is it?”

Fran’s answer was immediate. “Buckingham Palace.”

“Buckingham Palace it is! Hey, wait – Buckingham Palace!? Are you serious?” Impey did a double take.

“I am going to negotiate with the Queen. Just drop me off and get Cardia back to the mansion safely.”

Impey saw something in the sky ahead of them and his expression turned grave. “It just got harder to do that. We’ve got company.”

It was a huge airship, and Fran recognized it as the property of the British government. Then, the sky around them began whizzing, and tall chimney stacks exploded into fireballs as missiles hit them. “Impey! Lose them and get us to the palace!” he cried, while grabbing on to whatever handholds the tiny craft afforded him.

“I can’t believe they’re firing at us in the middle of the city! Hold on!” Impey uttered through gritted teeth.

The Ornithorpter veered this way and that as it agilely dodged the missiles, but a boneshaking impact hit the top of the vessel just as Buckingham Palace came in sight. The three on board the vessel felt their stomachs lurch horribly as they lost air and began an abnormally fast descent.

“I’ll have to crash land! Brace yourselves!” Impey shouted, as he desperately fought for control over the shaking craft. The buzzing wings flapped all the harder, and eventually he was able to turn the vertical drop into a sheer slide. The ground rushed up and the scenery around them blurred, then the unfortunate vehicle smashed through the front gates of Buckingham Palace, barely missing the crowd as people threw themselves out of harm’s way. It slid to a shuddering stop right before the steps where Queen Victoria was just lifting the ceremonial blade from the shoulders of a young man kneeling in front of her.


	13. Reduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alchemical definition: the returning of a substance to a previous or original condition
> 
> Fran faces off against Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much in-game dialogue, with a few changes here and there. See if you can spot the difference. ;)

The downed Ornithorpter was immediately surrounded by a group of royal guards pointing their muskets at the exit hatch. As smoke billowed, a loud crackle of static followed by an ear-splitting screech resounded through the air, and then Fran’s voice resounded over the grounds, sounding uncharacteristically cold.

“Soldiers! It would be unwise to shoot at us. This is Victor Frankenstein speaking. I’ve rigged bombs throughout the ceremonial grounds and I have a radio switch that controls their detonation! Try anything funny and everyone here gets blown to bits! Now put your guns down and step back from this vehicle and no one will get hurt!”

The crowd that had gathered in front of the palace gates began screaming in panic when they heard the announcement. The special viewing area had been cordoned off and there was no way out until the ceremony was over. In the midst of all the cries, the royal soldiers looked at one another uncertainly, until their commanding officer signaled them to retreat. They did so, and retracted their guns. Eventually, the screams died down, and only muffled sobbing could be heard.

“Good. Now don’t make a move, anybody. My accomplices are watching all of this. If anyone tries anything funny, this entire area will become a sea of flames! Victoria… have the guards stand at a distance. I am coming out and I want to speak to you alone.”

On the steps, the queen gave a regal nod to the soldiers, who bowed and retreated. Even the soldier she had been knighting backed off. Once the area was clear, Fran climbed out of the Ornithorpter, along with Impey and Cardia. He held up a device in his hand with a red button on it, and his gaze was hard as he walked towards the queen.

Victoria smiled disconcertingly at him. “It’s been a long time, Professor Stein. When was the last time I saw your face?”

Fran’s voice did not waver. “Two years ago, Victoria.”

“Two years… is that all? I feel as if it was decades ago,” the queen snickered.

“What’s so funny?” Fran demanded, angered by her apparent dismissiveness.

“It’s delightful to watch you try so hard. You treated me with such respect only two years ago. Now you’re acting like a little puppy who won’t do as he is told,” Victoria pouted.

“How can you say that, knowing what you did in the past, Alexandrina Victoria!?” Fran was incredulous. “Do you not care about your people gathered here?”

Victoria’s expression turned grave. “Every single person here is a precious subject of my nation. None of this is worth any loss of life. And there is no need to raise your voice, for I can hear you perfectly fine, Professor Stein. State your cause. Did you come all the way here just to complain to me?”

“I’m done complaining now. I came here to negotiate with you!” Fran hissed.

“Don’t look so angry. What is this about?” Victoria batted her eyes almost lazily at him.

This was such unfamiliar territory for Fran that he felt like throwing up, but he was determined to finish what he had come to do. Steeling himself, he declared, “My companions and I have been falsely accused of terrorist acts and you know it. If you don’t want this place to explode, revoke our wanted status immediately and guarantee our safety from this point on. And grant me pardon for this act as well. That’s all I ask.”

The queen sneered at him. “Are you telling me that you, a mere scientist, mean to threaten me, the one who stands at the top of the British Empire? I’m prepared to forgive you, if you agree to work for Britain once again.”

“I will never assist you again in your ambitions,” Fran spat out, his voice quavering with rage.

“I see. Then I have no use for you. Would you like to die with your companions?” Victoria asked with mock innocence in her voice.

“You don’t have any power in this situation! I do!” Fran cried.

“And what power do you have that you could change my mind?” Victoria countered.

She seemed almost bored, and that was never a good sign. Fran had to pull his trump card now – his only real bargaining chip in this negotiation. “I’m prepared to release the secrets regarding that which you so desire to other nations! I’ve given copies of this information to a number of compatriots. If anything should happen to me, all of Europe will know!”

To his dismay, she seemed unmoved still. “Oh… This isn’t like you, Professor Stein. Have those friends of yours influenced you?” She looked over at Cardia, who was standing with Impey beside the Orthithorpter. “Is that lady over there your friend? What a pretty girl. Almost like… Yes, like a manmade doll.” Seeing that her attention was now on them, Impey stepped protectively in front of Cardia, shielding the girl from her sticky gaze. Victoria continued to muse, “That little boy, Finis. He has that same doll-like appearance. How strange… how is she so similar to the little one? If she’s connected to Finis’ secret somehow… I’m afraid I’ll want to keep her. This is getting more interesting by the moment.” She glanced back at Fran. “You seem agitated, Professor Stein.”

Fran desperately waved the device in his hand in the air. “She has nothing to do with this! All you need to do is accept my demands. I have no problem turning this whole place into an inferno!”

The queen turned her full attention back to him, and her tone sharpened. “Enough with the petty lies. You think a silly toy like that can fool me, Alexandrina Victoria?” Fran gasped. How had she seen through him so easily?

Then the queen smiled indulgently again at him. “Ah, that reaction – it seems I was right. You’re a terrible negotiator. Well you aren’t a politician after all. Politics are a constant game of bargaining. Your childish antics don’t even come close to a real negotiation. Scientists need to stop playing at politics and focus on their research. Luckily for you, I do have a soft spot for bad liars.”

“She’s scary!” Impey muttered, as he watched the exchange from the distance. His hearing was sharper than most people’s and he could hear what was going on. Then Fran looked at him directly and he gulped. What did the alchemist intend to do now?

“Impey, take Cardia with you and stand back.” A pit of dread began to form in the tall engineer’s stomach, but he did as he was told. He backed away with Cardia towards the palace gates.

Fran reached into his coat and took out a leather case. Opening it, he removed the single test tube inside it, which was filled with a sparkling blue liquid. There was another thinner glass tube within it that contained a darker solution. He held it up so that Victoria could see it clearly. “Liquid explosive,” he stated, his voice grave and steady. The queen started, and leaned back slightly. “If this hits the ground, you and I are both dead. Let me repeat - I’ve taken steps to ensure that the information you want on Zicterium will spread to all of Europe if I die. That’s the scenario you fear the most, isn’t it?” His hand shook slightly as he spoke.

The queen tried to be flippant about it, though she was obviously disconcerted this time. Even in the face of certain death, Victoria maintained her unflappable tone. “Oh? I see that you’re not bluffing this time around...” Her mouth quirked upward. “Death is salvation. But a coward like you would probably hesitate to take hold of a saviour’s hand. And I had such high hopes for you. How could you treat me this way?”

Fran was scandalised. “You’re the one who betrayed me! Choose now, Victoria. Die with me here and let that knowledge spread throughout the world, or set us free.” He was beyond desperate by now. He truly did not wish to die at that moment, not without fulfilling his mission, but he had to call her bluff. His grip around the test tube tightened.

“Fran! Don’t do this! No one wants you to sacrifice yourself!” Impey shouted, being the only one who could overhear the entire exchange.

His interjection broke the spell. Victoria exhaled loudly, and looked steadily at Fran. “Fine, Professor Stein. I have no way of knowing if you are lying or speaking the truth, but if you really do take what you know outside of this country’s borders, Britain as we know it will be over.”

Fran said nothing, he merely stared at the Queen, but his grip on the test tube had relaxed somewhat. “I’ll say one thing though. I believe that you are truly intelligent. That’s why I can say for certain that you aren’t going through all this trouble just for the sake of your comrades. You could have fled the country long ago, yet you remain in London. Why is that? I’m quite interested. What reason do you have for staying here? In this country, in this city?” Again, her words were met with a stony silence. “Fine… I’ll just keep an eye on you for now. You can have this win.”

Fran kept his tone even. “I’ll keep my end of the deal.”

Victoria clasped her hands together and swept forward majestically to address the crowd. Her voice rang loud and clear across the palace grounds. “My beloved citizens, it has just been proven that all the charges brought against Victor Frankenstein and his gang are false. In the name of my crown, I proclaim his innocence, and guarantee his safety and that of his companions. From this moment, anyone attempting to harm them without my own consent will be considered an enemy of the British Empire!”

The crowd buzzed with confusion, but then someone began applauding, and soon, cheers ran through the crowd for the successful resolution Queen Victoria had reached without a single drop of bloodshed. As she turned back to step into the palace, where her guards were waiting anxiously for her return, she paused and cast a sidelong glance at Fran. “Professor Stein, I will grant you this victory out of respect for your strong resolve. I’m satisfied knowing that you will not become an enemy of the state. However, I advise you against angering me. Make sure not to cross me again.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Fran grit out. He cut a lonely figure as he stood on the steps, watching the great palace doors close behind her.


	14. Revivification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alchemical definition: the restoration of a metal to the metallic state from one of its compounds
> 
> Victor confesses his sins.

“You should have seen him – he was magnificent!” Impey was crowing. “And that queen was scary as hell. She was looking at Cardia like she wanted to eat her up, but of course I didn’t let her! What was worse, she didn’t even seem frightened at the thought that she might die right there! But Fran put her in her place and called her bluff. Oh, but my poor Ornithorpter – and was that an improvisation on the spot, Fran? Because that thing you were holding was definitely from the controls for the wings…”

The Lupin gang was gathered in the living room after the confrontation with Victoria, and Saint Germain had taken it upon himself to prepare some afternoon tea to calm everyone’s nerves after that frightful episode. Fran stood by the window as the rest took their seats, and felt his chest tighten when Van sat down with his back to him. There was still no sign of cordiality from the gunslinger, though he was at least being civil to him in the presence of the others. Delacroix II was playing fetch with Sisi outside in a rare moment of levity, and Fran looked out the window pensively as the vampire child capered around with the lively dog.

“Yes, thanks for saving the day, Fran!” Lupin said. “If old Leonhardt hadn’t said ‘It’s the queen’s orders’ and called off the attack, Van and I might have been… ahh I don’t want to say it.”

“Those army soldiers were one thing, but the members of Twilight were really going for the kill,” Saint Germain supplied helpfully.

“And Van Helsing here was almost out of ammo again!” Lupin continued. He received a glare from the gunslinger in question, but the blond remained quiet.

“Fran really was amazing,” said Cardia. “That must have taken so much courage.” She smiled encouragingly at him.

Fran closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. The effusive praise was making him uncomfortable. After a moment of silence, he said softly, “There’s something I want everyone here to know. It’ll take a while, but please listen. If you never wish to associate with me again after this, I fully understand.”

The room fell silent, and all eyes except Van Helsing’s were on him. He opened his eyes again to look around at the group before him, memorizing each precious face. It might well be his last time speaking with them, so he may as well do so while he had their attention. His heart panged at the thought that Van was likely to despise him more than ever, but it was now or never, so he began the long tale.

“Years ago, I came to Britain from Switzerland wanting to be an alchemist, and I had my wish granted of entering the Royal Society. After I had been there for a while, a paper of mine was highly regarded, and I was given the position of lead researcher on a huge project backed by the government. It was a project to create the Philosopher’s Stone.

“The thing that can turn junk into gold and give people eternal life?” asked Lupin. “Isn’t that just a legend, though? No one could make one.”

“You’re right. There was no way we could make one. But at the time, I believed I could, and I was chosen to be the one responsible for making it a reality. I thought at the time that it was a great honour, for my research might lead to improving the lives of many people. So, I tried it, but instead of something good, I created something terrifying. It was a useless and deadly toxin called Zicterium.”

He saw Van’s body become rigid at the mention of his invention, and twisted his long fingers before continuing. “I was held responsible for the failed research project, and forced to leave the Royal Society. When things were at their worst for me, Isaac Beckford took me in. He told me that my talents were second to none, and put in a good word for me. He got me a job as the government’s head alchemist. I was thrilled and didn’t know anything at the time… or maybe I simply didn’t want to know. My task was to research Zicterium, and break down and analyse the poison. It was something that Isaac had directly suggested that I should do. He said that the data extracted from such studies could benefit future research. There was still more that I could do to contribute, and I would do whatever it took to deliver results that could help someone – that was what was going through my head back then, so I devoted myself to research. He also said that he had the support of Queen Victoria, and meeting with him was so encouraging. I was so sure that everyone had abandoned me and so proud to be doing something again, I didn’t even know what my research was really going towards.”

He paused and considered taking a sip of the tea Saint Germain had placed before him to calm his nerves, but thought the better of it and withdrew his hands. He didn’t want to owe anything more to his gracious host, and the hardest part was just beginning. His eyes darted nervously to Van’s back. The gunslinger was still, but he appeared to be listening. “When the war with the vampires broke out, I heard through rumour that the Zicterium I created was going to be used for a weapon. I approached the Queen right away and told her that doing so would cause irreparable loss and take an enormous number of lives. After listening to everything I had to say, she said that she would accept my recommendation. But she still wanted me to continue my research on Zicterium. She believed that it would lead to a new path for humanity.”

He tore his gaze from Van’s back where it had been fixed all this while and looked down. He felt unable to face the others now. “That’s what she said. And I believed her. I was such a fool. All I thought about was my research, and I knew nothing of the workings of the world. When I found out that Zicterium was going to be used in the war, I was dumbfounded… I couldn’t believe my ears. At first, I couldn’t accept it. Then I became furious. I was angry at Isaac, Victoria, the government… and most of all, myself, for being so ignorant and foolish as to believe them. I could not believe how stupid I had been. What was I thinking, being so proud to be part of this research? I had let them deceive me so easily into creating a murder weapon for them.”

The solemn silence around him was oppressive, but he pushed on. “I used my credentials as the lead researcher to rush to where the weapon was going to be used. I thought that there was still a chance for me to put a stop to it, but it was too late. I’ll never forget what I saw there… Mothers protecting their children, children clinging to their parents – men and women, children and adults – it didn’t matter who they were, they were all equally dead. It was Hell… and I had caused it all.” His voice was shaking by this point, for the faces of the victims frozen in eternal grimaces of agony as they lay helplessly on the ground were at the forefront of his mind. But he had to push on. The worst of his confession was about to happen.

“Zicterium continued to play a large role during the Vampire War two years ago, and many vampires fell to that deadly poison. Many lives were lost because my research was abused. But I ran from it all. I might have tried to stop Zicterium from being used as a weapon again, or demanded responsibility from the Queen… I could have fought. I could have… done something… anything. But I was too afraid. I ran. I was just too terrified to face what I had done. I’m … a despicable coward.”

The silence continued. He dared not look up – surely all of them, not just Van, must despise him by now. However, they needed to know what he was about to reveal next, both for the sake of their nation’s security, as well as Cardia’s condition. “Just late last year, I found out that the government was storing copious amounts of Zicterium, preparing for some kind of contingency. They’re going to use it for murder again someday. That’s when I came to a decision. I decided that I would rid the world of any Zicterium that remained with my own two hands. I made that my mission and returned to London. And it is why I confronted Victoria today - I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing anymore.”

His hands were shaking, but he was determined to press on till the end. “And I heard, though only through rumour, that Isaac was experimenting with Homunculi. When I met you, Cardia, and saw the Horologium in your chest, I made the connection right away. The Horologium would never have existed if it hadn’t been for Zicterium. And that’s why there’s poison in you… I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before. Cardia, all the pain you’ve suffered until now, and all the pain you’ll suffer for the rest of your life… it is all my fault. If I hadn’t created that poison, you wouldn’t be suffering the way you are now. My evil experiments had been used to create the poison within you.”

He had done it. His confession was finally out. They could now use the information to move forward, and he could exit their lives forever while continuing on his quest to search for the missing store of Zicterium. He had done what he could to return them their freedom, but they had every right to evict him from their lives given how irredeemable his past had been.

A soft voice, clear as a bell, then said, “But it’s because of the Horologium that I’m alive, isn’t it, Fran? If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here. I’m alive because you created Zicterium. That’s a fact that can’t be denied.”

He looked up, disbelieving, into Cardia’s warm eyes. She was walking towards him, her arm extended, as the rest of the group looked on.

“I’m so happy that I’ve had the life I’ve lived up to today. I can enjoy being with you all. It feels warm... and it’s thanks to you that I’m even alive, so thank you, Fran.” She moved forward to put her arms around his hunched shoulders, and he trembled as she did so. His lower lip wobbled and a single tear trailed down his face, followed by another, and yet another. Then deep, heaving, body-wracking sobs shook his frame as he bawled like a child in her embrace.

“Thank you…” he choked out. “I don’t deserve this, but I swear to you, Cardia, that I’ll get rid of the poison in you someday. Let me prove that to you.”

Impey strode over and slung an arm around Fran’s shoulders. “Group hug! Now that we’re officially protected by the government, we can finally take things easy, right?” grinned Impey.

“I-Impey! We don’t know when they’ll turn their backs on us again, so I think it’s important for us to remain defensive...” Fran protested, his voice muffled.

“Don’t worry about that stuff,” said Lupin. “They don’t know where this mansion is, and we’ll still be watching out.”

Saint Germain smiled indulgently. “There is much to celebrate indeed. We have yet to officially welcome Delacroix the Second to our lively party. At least, he seems to have made one friend while we were away.” He opened his eyes and looked directly at Fran. “So nobody is to go anywhere until that celebration happens.” He shifted his gaze to Van, who had been quiet throughout the entire exchange. The gunslinger met his gaze sullenly, but nodded in acquiescence. Satisfied, Saint Germain cooed, “Oh Impey? We have a party to plan now. Come over here so I can discuss the menu with you. Don’t forget that I’m still paying for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I created a Discord server for this ship; but there are channels available to discuss general Code: Realize stuff too. Come on board at https://discord.gg/ZjdXTtw


End file.
